All That Glitters is Not Gold
by Amasayda
Summary: In order to save their patients' lives, the doctors have to take an adventurous trip into the jungle. And suddenly there's more at stake than only the lives of their patients.
1. Chapter 1: The bad week

**All That Glitters is Not Gold**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Off the Map_ – all characters belong to ABC and their respective creators.

**Author's** **note**: The storyline is mine, though. Since we don't know anything specific yet, I decided to take the show to Colombia. Furthermore, Lily has two brothers.

Excuse the fact that I am not an English-native speaker. Thanks to samcamstargate1, goldeneyegirl and this hopefully won't be such a problem, though. They are my official Betas now, for both Spanish and English. Thank you so much for being willing to keep an eye on my spelling, grammar, setting and characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Bad Week**

You all know it. You know **those** days when you just feel like you shouldn't even have left the bed in the first place, knowing fully well that this day would start out wrong. In my case, this whole week had started out wrong. With Tommy blocking my shower yet again; with Mina feeding 'Dinner' almost all of my cereal – again – and with me being moody, restless, and unsatisfied.

I have hated my life recently – asking myself all the time what it was that had made me come here? The exotic scenery? The people? The good I could do here? My fear? The fear of losing myself, if I would have stayed in the U.S. any longer, being reminded of my past and of what could have been? And what would no longer be? Right now, all of these reasons suck; this week sucks, and I wish I were someplace else.

Lily Brenner swallowed hard as she felt her mind jumping back to what had happened before she'd gotten here. The voice of her mother reverberating in her ears, "Can't you just move to the West Coast, dear? Don't you think the Colombian jungle is a bit too … extreme?" _And how right __mum__had been …_

Right now, Lily wanted to be anywhere but Colombia, although it seemed to have been the right choice back then. Now, she wanted to be anywhere but where she was**: **being chased; anywhere but having to run at full speed, breathing to the top of her lungs, and ripping through the jungle. _How the hell did I get into this mess again?_ She screamed at herself, as leaves and twigs cut her face and pulled at her hair. It was a good thing she was so used to being surrounded by trees and bushes. She found her way effortlessly, while flying over roots and timber during her mad dash. _The lovely flowers and sounds of a tropical rainforest long forgotten, madly running through the bushes makes you forget about stuff__,__ like how you even got here._ _What really matters now, are basic facts, _Lily thought while she felt her lungs burning inside her chest, _My wrist hurts, my lungs hurt, my head hurts, my feet hurt … I won't be able to keep this speed up much longer._

Lily could see Tommy and Charlie in front of her, trying their best to run at full speed, although Charlie had his difficulties. Suddenly, a wave of guilt washed over Lily, seeing Charlie being mostly dragged by Tommy through the jungle. _I had been the one to insist on accompanying the others__,__ and not to be left behind. Charlie could have been safe by now … if it wasn't for me._

The angry yells in Spanish came closer. Lily tried to glance over her shoulder but the speed and the thickness of the foliage made it nearly impossible to see further than 15 metres. _Run! _She screamed at herself, "Run faster, Tommy!" she screamed at her friend**,** and smoothly jumped over a large log, "They are coming closer!"

That was the moment when the explosion went off. Lily heard and felt the wave; heard people screaming, trees being ripped apart. _Yes! _She screamed triumphantly, and was glad she had paid enough attention during chemistry class. The explosion would give them more time to run and escape, get further away from the camp, and maybe get to safety. But, too happy, too soon – with her foot getting jammed against a tree root, Lily lost her balance and crashed down hard with an, "Ugh!" that knocked all of theair out of heralreadystrained lungs. _And that was when I knew that I was about to loose this run__,__ and how awful this week really was._ Lily desperately struggled to her feet only to be screamed at from behind. With a quick look, she took in her captor. He was a young man, not older than 20 years**,** with olive skin and dark hair, and he hada gun drawn.

"¡Alto ahí!"

Lily didn't have to be fluent in Spanish to understand what that man wanted from her – to stop**,** right there and then. But she couldn't do it, she wouldn't. She needed to get to her friends. Her blue eyes bore into his black ones, sensing his fear and insecurity. _Maybe I have a chance, if I take it right now!_ And with that thought, Lily turned on her heel and tore forward, following the invisible path Tommy and the others must have taken.

But then**,** a shot rang through the air, being muffled by the leaves and trees of the thick jungle almost immediately.

_Didn't I say that I knew this was a bad week?_

* * *

Thanks for reading this, if you like, you can leave a comment and tell me, if it's worth continuing. I have the story planned, yet not written ... too bad I always start writing stuff when I'm in the middle of exams - that's a bad habit.

K.

* * *

Due to requests, which are totally justified, I decided to give a translation for the Spanish phrases I use.

*** Spanish translations and additional info in Chapter 1:**

"**¡Alto ahí!**" Spanish man to Lily: - He's telling her to "stop right there!"


	2. Chapter 2: Rainforest shower

**All that glitters is not Gold**

Many thanks to samcamstargate1, goldeneyegirl and – it feels so much better, knowing that somebody has actually read this chapter except for me.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter** **2: Rainforest Shower**

Five days earlier: Monday morning, 5 am

The air was humid and warm, giving everyone the feeling of sitting in a Turkish steam bath, which was something Lily Brenner had actually enjoyed back in the United States. _But not here, not with having clothes on!_ Lily brushed a strand of her curly hair back over her shoulder and changed her position beside a clinic veranda's pillar, while listening to the early morning rain shower. It had only just started to dawn, and nobody was really up yet – except for Tommy, who was blocking the shower yet again. Thick drops attacked the leaves of the surrounding exotic trees and a thunderstorm brewed in the grey skies, trying to dominate the sounds of the rainforest.

Usually, the mornings started with a deluge before the weather would change dramatically until noon. The sun would have come out by then, heating up everything and everyone. Lily was looking forward to this change, because it was the sun that brought out the colours of the rainforest and iron-rich red soils. Nevertheless, she had really come to like the rain these days. The intensity of these showers, leaving no piece of thread dry once you would step into them, had a cleansing quality. And right now, with Tommy blocking her shower, Lily mused about just stepping out of the veranda's safety and into the warm downpour. _The water is probably the same, anyway._

Dr. Lily Brenner loved the smell, too. Humidity, heat, and rain had a distinct smell – here, in the rainforest, it was even more special. Something she would always remember from now on – it was rich, earthy and completely intriguing. _This is one of the reasons why I like being here, _she thought, carefully stretching her arm out, feeling the heavy droplets hitting her hand and lower arm.

The rain didn't succeed in muffling the rainforest's sounds, though. Those sounds were always there – at night, at day, even with the world being drowned by this magnificent thunderstorm. The many birds, insects, and apes never seemed to sleep – they formed a constant**,** subliminal orchestra._ Which is the second thing I love about being here! _Back home, it had been the sound of traffic, of cars honking, of pigeons curring from the ledges, and of people rushing through the streets. Lily could see the hustle and urban chaos in front of her mind's eye. She could even smell the asphalt, the car's emissions mixed with the hot dog aroma from a stand somewhere near. _Seems all so far away now, _she mused and smiled to herself, _and I am happy about it._

Lily sighed and closed her eyes. She had recently needed to tell herself what she was doing here**,** and why she was doing it. With the last two weeks being horrible, Lily needed to make sure that she knew why she had wanted to come here in the first place**;** why she loved staying here. They had been working hard lately, _maybe too hard, _Lily mused**,** and thought back to their last weeks. They had only been here for about two months, still getting used to 'practicing in the jungle', without basic equipment. She loved the challenge, though, using her wits to find a cure and solution. _But sometimes, that's not enough._ They had recently lost some patients … Lily especially. And that was hard on her, because she knew that those people would have been saved back home … _anywhere but here!_ The lack of blood transfusions, the delay of ordered drugs – all those reasons made helping people so much harder, even though Lily tried to learn every drug the rainforest could offer by heart. _Those backlashes need to be replaced by good things_, thought Lily**,** and slowly brushed the small beads of sweat from her exposed neck. _For example, starting the day with a shower!_ That was when she descended the steps of the Clinica Cruz del Sur and into the rain. She could feel the water soaking her tank top and trousers almost immediately, as they started to cling to her body like a second skin. Lily sighed, brushed through her dripping locks and stretched her face into the sky, letting the water wash away the sweat, feeling refreshed almost immediately. Two minutes into her 'shower', the sun made its first appearance between grey clouds, letting the leafage shimmer as if dredged with diamond dust. Lily smiled, saw the first people coming out of their huts, making their ways through the village, starting their new day … and so would she. _You just keep going._

Half an hour later, 5.30 am

Dr. Ben Keeton didn't need a clock to wake up. He was so used to living in these latitudes that his circadian rhythm had simply aligned itself with his surroundings. He had woken up with the rain, listened to the storm, and had slowly gotten up. Now, he was getting ready for the day. With a bowl of sliced mango he sat on the inner veranda of the clinic, facing the medicinal garden Dr. Zitajalehrena 'Zee' Alvarez had established in the small courtyard. He liked reading patients' files in those hours when nobody was around yet. He liked being by himself sometimes, eating alone, getting ready for another day – maybe save some strength, for you never knew what that day could bring. As the first commotion could be heard, Ben looked up and saw Tommy Fuller strolling over from the doctors' barracks, his hair wet and curly.

Tommy jumped up three steps at a time and quietly whistled, while greeting one of the nurses with his – by now – nearly-perfect "¡Hola!".

Ben grinned, wondering what Tommy's next Spanish word would be.

With a tune on Tommy's lips, he maundered over to the main entrance of the clinic, not even noticing that Ben had been watching him. Tommy Fuller had slept well, the shower had been wonderful, and now he was ready to face the day. _Even the rain has stopped!_ With a look up towards the sky and its huge cloud domes, he was completely oblivious to the fact that Lily was striding towards him, she herself occupied with wringing out her soaking hair.

That's when they bumped into each other and Ben looked back up.

"Oh!" said Tommy and grabbed for Lily's shoulders, immediately pulling back his fingers as they came in contact with Lily's wet arms.

The force of bumping into Tommy made her sway, but Lily steadied herself right away, "Tommy," she saw his wet curls, knowing fully well why they were wet, "Watch out, will you?"

Tommy apologetically held up his hands and tried to smile at the brunette, "Sorry, didn't see you there."

Ben observed two of the three newest additions to the Clinica Cruz del Sur: Lily Brenner, a trained ER resident and Tommy Fuller, a plastic surgery resident, both standing opposite each other, with Brenner being at least a head and a half shorter than Fuller. Ben had always had a thing for observing. He liked the fact that people told so much of themselves through their body language. Ben slowly leaned forward and took a closer look at the scene that was unfolding before him.

Tommy Fuller had yet to let go of his 'this is all a great party'-kind of attitude, although Ben knew that one would be able to count on that young plastic surgeon, if one needed to. Furthermore, Fuller's skills were superb. Lily Brenner, on the other hand, she was a bit of a mystery to Ben … he didn't quite know what to make of her. _She's small__,__but you would make a mistake if you confused__that with inferiority__,__ or even weakness. _Ben was impressed with her. It was her knowledge, her clever ideas, her way of handling things, and talking to patients – or him. She wasn't afraid to say what she thought or to admit a mistake. And if she was convinced about one thing, she would make sure to do everything in her power to make that happen. Somehow, Ben couldn't help but felt drawn to that petite brunette. It was something in the way she had carefully opened up about her past towards him, not knowing how very much he was able to relate to that. It was also her determination to get on with her life that he even envied. Shared fate or not, it was a fact that Ben had a hard time not looking at her**;** watching what she did**,** and how she did things. Not only because he liked observing, but because she was actually nice to look at.

Tommy grinned and looked back up into the sky, the thunders still audible in the distance. "You are all … wet," Tommy noticed, and eyed his female colleague up and down. "Where have you been? Jumping down cliffs without us?"

"Outside," Lily replied, only wanting to get back to her room and change into something dry for the day. And, to tell the truth, she wanted to let Tommy feel and know that she wasn't okay with him screwing over her shower schedule - repeatedly.

Ben couldn't really hear what they were talking about. It was like watching a silent movie, deducing things from their gestures and facial expressions. And by now, he knew Lily seemed a bit pissed off with Tommy. What Ben also noticed was her attire – she was completely soaked, not a piece of dry clothing to be found on her body, as if she had taken a walk in that deluge of a rain shower earlier.

Ben felt something stir in his stomach, with her clothes clinging so tightly to her curves, and her hair curling naturally, now dripping wet with water.

"Outside, meaning outside when it rained?" Tommy asked, and tried to read Lily's mind. He somehow knew she was mad; he could see it in the way her blue eyes bore into his.

"Yes, outside, Tommy … you're not the only person who likes a shower to begin a day," she snapped and started walking again. She had to get to her dry clothes.

"Shower? Wait … there's another shower?" Tommy called after her, totally surprised. But Lily didn't turn around, she just kept walking and disappeared towards the doctors' barracks, leaving Tommy alone, "So, see you later a work?" he called after her, but – of course – no reaction from her. He shrugged**,** and then continued his way towards the reception desk of the clinic.

Ben smiled to himself, as he watched Lily retreat. Whatever is was, Fuller had made Lily mad**,** and it had offered Ben another insight into her character – she could be a master of self control.

* * *

Sneak-Peek Chapter 3: The doctors are having a lunch break and relax in the mid day heat. Ryan makes her first entrance and reveals some thoughts about Lily and Ben.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading this – feel free to leave a comment. Ideas, suggestions and criticism are always welcome. Don't hesitate to write a PM if you want to, I'll surely write back, K.

* * *

*** Spanish translations and additional info in Chapter 2:**

"**¡Hola!**" Tommy to a nurse: - simple greeting and most of you will know that! :-) It's "Hello".

**Clinica Cruz del Sur** - the name of the clinic, referring to the Southern Cross, a stellar constellation only visible from the southern hemisphere. Clinica = clinic; Cruz = cross; del = of; Sur = south - Clinic of the Southern Cross


	3. Chapter 3: Spanish Lessons

**All that glitters is not Gold**

Thanks for sticking around and reading this – special thanks, as always, to samcamstargate1, goldeneyegirl and Broken Bells, and to all who leave a comment.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spanish Lessons**

Shortly after noon, 12.10pm

The sun was scorching the earth. Everything that had been soaked this morning, has been dried up by now – including Lily. She, Mina, and Charlie were sitting underneath a huge coral tree**,** with its spiny bark and bright red flowers. Hummingbirds hurried from blossom to blossom**,** and looked like big insects.

"So, what's the name of this tree again, Charlie? In Spanish?" asked Lily, her hair neatly tucked away in a tight bun, while her headband kept loose strands from falling into her eyes. She had a bottle of water lying beside her, as her vision trailed into the enormous tree above her.

"El ceibo o el bucaré," repeated Charlie**,** and handed her a banana. Charlie liked spending time with the doctors. Here, he was able to become more proficient in English, as well as learning something about medicine. Plus, he liked being around Lily. He had a bit of a crush on her. Mina and Lily were having their daily lunch break under 'un ceibo', and it had become quite a habit for Charlie to join them, especially since Lily had told him that she wanted to learn Spanish as fast as possible.

Lily didn't know about the kid's crush. To her, Charlie reminded her of her younger brother**,** Tom. She and Tom had done almost everything together when they were small. They had been partners in crime. Lily leaned back onto her elbows, with her feet being stretched out in front of her**,** and smiled at Charlie. She was grateful that he was here to help her improve her Spanish.

Mina, on the other hand, was slightly bothered. But no one could really blame her today. She hadn't slept very well last night, and wanted to use her lunch break to relax, and maybe doze off in the shadows of this beautiful, tropic tree.

"Es un ceibo o un bucaré," repeated Lily, and took a first bite from her banana, "and how do I introduce myself again, as a doctor, and ask what the problem of my patient is?"

Charlie smiled and repeated the phrase she wanted to learn – at least, she wanted to learn. Tommy, his first 'student', had been neither as interested**,** nor as talented as Lily, "¡Hola! señor / señora, yo soy un doctora, me llamo Lily Brenner. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

Lily nodded and knew that she was far from being fluent in Spanish, _I have so much to learn._ "Right," she grinned at Charlie and shook her head, "you make this look and sound so easy, Charlie."

"That's because it's my mother tongue, Lily! And someday, it will be easy for you to use, as well. You just need to practice**,** and togive it time."

"Let's hope so!" she replied, and knew that although she was a patient personwith other people, she was her own worst enemy. When it came to her, she strived for perfection**,** and wanted to learn as much and as soon as possible.

Tommy Fuller crossed the greens and slumped down next to Lily, Mina, and Charlie, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Mina, whose eyes were closed, answered Tommy without looking up, "Not much, just relaxing. Have a banana," she said, holding the fruit in Tommy's direction.

"Thanks," answered Tommy as he took it**,** and noticed Lily's intrigued look, "you want some?"

Lily shook her head, her eyes still being fixed on that fruit, as if he held the Holy Grail in hishands.

"Come on, Lily – you are not mad at me anymore, are you?" Tommy asked**,** and underlined his comment with an apologetic smile, "I am really sorry for not respecting your shower schedule – I'll try to …"

Lily chuckled, "You'll try? Oh**,** Tommy …" _That's so typical_, Lily thought**,** and inwardly smiled. When Charlie replaced her younger brother Tom, it was becoming clearer with every second that somehow Tommy had been given the role of her older brother Peter. As much as Peter had always driven her crazy, she couldn't stay mad at him long.

"What?" the young man asked, still holding his banana in hands.

"¿Esto es una banana, no?" Lily asked in Charlie's direction, while pointing towards the fruit in Tommy's hand.

Charlie smiled pleased, "Si, e ¿cuál color ha esa banana?" She was learning fast.

Tommy stopped chewing and frowned – wasn't Charlie supposed to be his Spanish teacher? "Hey, guys … wait a second," he started with his mouth full.

Lily smiled, totally ignoring Tommy, "Es una banana amarilla."

"Muy bien, Lily! Estoy muy orgulloso de te!" Charlie applauded, sharinga laugh with Lily, before reaching for a green papaya from the fruit basket, "¿Esto es una manzana blanca?"

"Wait, wait, wait … you're teaching her Spanish now?" Tommy asked in Charlie's direction, "What about the deal we had?"

Charlie grinned**,** and switched his gaze between Lily and Tommy, "Just join in, Tommy. There's always room for more students."

"If you can keep up," Lily teased with a mischievous smile plastered over her face.

Tommy's eyes widened at her comment**,** and he playfully shoved at her right arm so that she landed on her back, "Oh, you bet I can keep up!" And with that the three started laughing, which even caused Mina to crack open her eyes.

Dr. Ryan Clark stepped onto the veranda in this exact moment, approaching Ben from behind. His muscular arms rested on the banister, supporting his weight. His eyes lay on the group underneath the ceibo. Ryan came to a halt next to him and copied his stance, letting her elbows rest on the banister, as well, casting her eyes over Charlie and his students. "So, what are the 'kids' doing?"

Ben knew Ryan was referring to the new doctors. He turned his head and looked at Ryan's profile, before he brushed a hand through his dark, brown hair, "Charlie's teaching them Spanish."

Ryan nodded, somehow pleased with the new doctors' interest in the language. They would be even more helpful around here, if they became fluent in Spanish. Ryan saw Ben turning back to look at the group, which now gave her the opportunity to study his profile – the prominent**,** but handsome features of a man, whose rough edges were softened by a bit ofstubble.  
Ryan wondered if he was looking at **her**. She had sensed Ben's heightened interest in the brunette**,** but couldn't quite explain it. _It can't be just her looks, can it? Sure, she's beautiful__**,**__ but in a fairly normal kind of way, isn't she?_ But then again, Ryan didn't know what Ben knew. About how Lily's fiancé had been killed in a car crash. Ryan only knew Ben's story, and therefore couldn't understand that it was this piece of shared tragedy, which had led Ben and Lily to connect in a way Ryan would never be able to. For her, Ben's changed behaviour was just another piece of evidence that he wasn't hers, and would probably never fully be. Sure, they've had their good times together, and she was convinced that they were not really through with it, either, but Ryan was intelligent enough to sense that something was up.

Ryan looked back towards the group under the tree herself**,** not missing the expression on Ben's face. His eyes seemed lighter, more aware. Even his gestures became more relaxed when he watched her … and Ryan had to admit that she hadn't had this effect on him in a long time. As of now, her bonus was her shared past with Ben Keeton. It was Ryan's and Ben's mutual history that guaranteed her a place in his heart and mind, although Ryan knew that she would loose the heart spot eventually. Ryan carefully sighed, watching Ben, and the light smile playing around his eyes. _He's been haunted by his past for so long … if it's her who can scare those demons away, then it's probably worth it, _even though the thought still hurt. Ryan cleared her throat, "Well, let's hope Charlie is a good teacher, then!" With that she elevated herself into an upright position, feeling Ben's eyes on her skin and shouted, "Hey, Fuller!"

Mina, Lily, Charlie, and Tommy looked up to see Dr. Clark standing next to Ben Keeton on the veranda.

Ryan loosened her ponytail only to tie it anew, "I could use your help. You up for it?"

"Su-sure, Dr. Clark!" Tommy replied and was up the veranda in no time, following Ryan into the clinic.

Mina and Lily got up, too, officially ending their lunch break. There was work to be done. They got up and made their way over to the clinic, while Ben was still standing on the veranda, gulping down the last drops of water from a bottle.

"I'm gonna get me a real good case now – something extraordinary!" Mina said, and played with her stethoscope while ascending the stairs. "Maybe that will help to keep me awake!"

"You do that," Lily smiled. Upon passing Ben, their eyes briefly met – lingering a moment longer than necessary. _What is it with me and not looking away when he's looking?_ Lily mused, and felt a heat rushing through her body, _You should drink more water!_ She told herself, _you act as if you're dehydrated, Lily! Get a grip_. But Lily simply couldn't help it. She sensed that something was there, something between them. She just couldn't quite say what it was. Lily slightly nodded her head in a way of saying 'hi' as she passed him, while Ben tried to bear up against the open look of her blue eyes.

And then she was gone, had entered the clinic. Ben inhaled deeply, looked towards the flowers of the coral tree**,** and slowly shook his head before he started smiling slightly. _What was so special about her?_ His balled fist hit the banister, and with that he turned on his heel, heading into the clinic. He would simply have to find out.

* * *

Leave a comment , if you feel like it. Thanks, K.

* * *

*** Spanish translations and additional info in Chapter 3:**

"**El ceibo o el bucaré**" - Charlie is teaching Lily some Spanish; Here, Lily asked what the name of a certain tree is - and Charlie answers. "El Ceibo" or "el bucaré" is the Spanish name for a Coral tree,_ Erythrina crista-galli_. They are sitting underneath it, because I wrote that such a tree is standing on the clinic's grounds.

"**Es un ceibo o un bucaré**" -Lily just repeats what Charlie has said: "It's a ceibo or a bucaré".

"**¡Hola! señor / señora, yo soy un doctora, me llamo Lily Brenner. ¿Cuál es el problema?**" - Charlie teaches Lily how to introduce herself as a doctor when dealing with a patient. He says: "Hello, Sir/ Ma'am, I am the doctor and my name is Lily Brenner. What's your problem?"

"**¿Esto es una banana, no?**" - Lily is asking towards Charlie, trying to form sentences of her own. Here she asks: "This is a banana, right?"

"**Si, e ¿cuál color ha esa banana?**" -Charlie answers her and says: "Yes, and what colour does the banana have?"

"**Es una banana amarilla.**" - Lily repeats: "It's a yellow banana".

"**Muy bien, Lily! Estoy muy orgulloso de te!**" - Charlie is pleased with Lily's answer: "Very good, Lily! I am very proud of you!"


	4. Chapter 4: Routine

**All that glitters is not Gold**

Thanks for samcamstargate1's, goldeneyegirl's and Broken Bells' help. And thanks to everyone who reads this and doesn't think it's boring.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Routine**

Half an hour later, 1.30 pm

Dr. Mina Minard couldn't believe it. The clinic was bursting with patients, they stood or sat everywhere, but there was not a single good case. Or better to say**,** not 'an extraordinary case', as Mina had longed for during their lunch break. She had looked into every patients' file – but there was simply nothing there. It was basically cuts, cases of diarrhea**, **or infected wounds. _Let's just pray I won't doze off in the middle of my examination, _Mina sighed**,** and grabbed the piece of paper from the reception desk that told her the patient's name, "Señora Morales?" Mina asked**,** and saw a young woman coming up towards her. She had a shawl draped around her head and smiled carefully at Mina, who extended her hand to greet her, "Yo me llamo doctora Minard. Sígame, por favor!" And with that both women entered the large examination room.

It was stuffed mostly with cots, only sometimes a gurney had been put in between the neatly arranged camp beds. Patients were sitting or lying on top of those makeshift beds. Sometimes, and in order to guarantee at least a little bit of privacy, a curtain had been draped around the cot. The whole clinic was made of wood, and so was this room. The planks had been painted with a light blue colour from the inside and outside, preventing the building from warming up too much in the merciless sun in this equator region. Unfortunately, some parts of the clinic - as well as the painting -had seen better days. There were lots of spots where the colour came off the walls, revealing the wood underneath it. Some windows were broken**,** and nearly every tile on the floor had a crack. But it still worked**,** and it still had to. Right now, every doctor, except for Zitajalehrena Alvarez, was in that big examination room.

Tommy and Ryan stood at the far left end side of it, discussing something, while their patient, a fifty-something Colombian man with a deep gash across his forehead, lay on his back. Although Lily Brenner could not be seen, she was standingin the middle of what could have also been mistaken for a family gathering at the far right hand side of the enormous room. Her patient was a little boy, and his complete family **-** or so it seemed **-** had come to the clinic, as well. Otis and Ben were right beside the door, while Mina and Señora Morales walked past them and headed for a free cot next to Ryan and Tommy.

The air was hot**,** and although the room had four large fans whirling above their heads, it helped only slightly. Outside, the sun was shining mercilessly**,** with the rays of the sun touching the earth in a perpendicular angle. Nobody was walking. The image was the same Lily had seen this morning, it was as if nobody lived around here. In reality, they were all clever enough to stay out of the heat during mid day.

Ben licked his lips and rolled up the sleeves of his azure shirt, while Otis started to use his stethoscope on the patient in front of them, checking the sounds of the man's heart and lungs. "So, Raoul – what can we do for you?" asked Ben**,** and looked closely at his patient. Raoul was one of the bartenders who worked at the cantina. Ben didn't really like what he was seeing, though – Raoul was sweating, he looked like his pulse was racing**,** and obviously seemed to be in pain.

As Otis's stethoscope came into contact with Raoul's skin, the young man hissed audibly, "Dios mio, everything hurts."

Otis and Ben shared a look. _Was Raoul telling the truth? Or just exaggerating a bit?_ "What do mean by 'everything'?" Otis asked**,** and tried to put his stethoscope over Raoul's heart again.

Raoul pinched his eyes shut, his lips formed a thin line, "I … mean … everything. My skin … it feels like it's on fire. It's so sensitive and then, on another occasion, I feel this constant tingling everywhere," he sighed and looked up into Otis' and Ben's eyes, "I've never had something like that before."

"When did it start?" Ben asked, taking notes.

"It's only this bad since this morning, but I've felt the tingling before … a week now, I guess," Raoul shook his head in disbelief, "At first, it felt as if my skin had fallen asleep, you know? Like your feet sometimes do. Pins and needles?"

Otis, who had finished taking the man's blood pressure, said, "BP is 150 over 80, pulse 115 bpm."

Ben wrote it down, as well, "Alright, listen, Raoul – we'll take a blood sample and then Dr. Cole and I will get you some pain medication to help you relax," Ben said**,** and motioned for Otis to draw the blood, "after that, we'll figure out how to help you." With that he started walking towards the 'pharmacy', as Otis tested Raoul's pupillary light reflex.

Lily didn't notice Ben walking past her, as she tried to find the actual parents of Miguel Vargas, a four year old boy with enormous brown eyes. He'd had her wrappedaround his little fingers the minute Lily had seen the boy sitting on the cot, totally calm. "Lo siento …" All adults were talking at the same time, leaving Lily no opportunity to cut in and ask something. _Let alone the fact that I wouldn't even know what to say to stop them from talking! _"Por favor!" she tried again, but with her size and her rather retained attempts to gain some attention, nobody really listened. Lily assumed there were grandmothers and grandfathers here, as well as aunts and uncles, cousins and maybe even siblings – and they were all talking at the same time. _Do t__hey__ even understand what the others are saying?_ It was then that she decided to simply take her shot – and forcefully yelled, "HEY!"

Everyone in the room stopped doing what they were doing, the conversations died down**,** and Ben stopped dead in his tracks, turning around to see Lily standing in the middle of a group of people, who were now quiet. Ben grinned to himself. No wonder he felt intrigued by her.

Lily's large blue eyes met 15 other pairs and she carefully smiled at them, ""¡Hola! Soy Dr. Lily Brenner …" and she would have had to leave it at that if it weren't for Charlie**,** who popped into the room at that exact time. Lily grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him forward, "Great, Charlie – I've never been happier to see you." And with that**,** they started talking to the family of Miguel Vargas.

As Charlie and Lily started talking with the family, Ryan looked back to her patient. Fuller had started cleaning the gash, carefully applying an antibacterial fluid to a sterile cloth, before dabbing it at the wound, "You have a really deep gash there, Señor Munez. Mind telling us what happened?"

"Don't move," Tommy ordered, even before Señor Munez had had the chance to say something.

Ryan grinned and waited for Señor Munez to speak.

"You know, doctora, I have a donkey," he started and then cleared his throat, "and she really is as stubborn as a mule … when I wanted her to work this morning, pulling the plough, she simply kicked me."

"In the head?" Tommy asked and looked into Señor Munez' eyes, "with her hoof?"

Señor Munez nodded in reply.

"Do you feel dizzy? Lightheaded? Nauseous? Having headaches?" Tommy asked.

"No."

Tommy exchanged a look with Ryan, who simply shrugged her shoulders. "Well, good for you, Señor Munez," said Ryan and came closer to the cot. On a small table next to her patient was a tray with a syringe. "Dr. Fuller is going to suture the gash as perfectly as possible, while I'll be giving you a tetanus shot."

Mina took a quick look at the tetanus shot on the tray next to her patient's cot as she heard Dr. Clark talk about it. The syringe was old, its barrel was made of glass and could probably be sterilized by boiling. _Less expensive, _thought Mina who had only seen those syringes once before – in an old textbook. With that thought she turned around to Señora Morales and smiled at her. _She must be my age, _thought Mina and reached for the pen that had rested behind her right ear, "Alright, ¿Habla íngles?"

Señora Morales nodded with a light smile and answered, "Un poco, but yes."

Mina sighed and was grateful that her first case after the lunch break didn't require any translation, "My name is Dr. Minard, what can I do for you?" Rosa Morales swallowed and took a careful look around. One could sense that she was either frightened or embarrassed to start talking – and so Mina caught it on, as well. "Would you like me to close the curtain?" Mina questioned the woman in front of her with a soft tone in her voice and she got an answer with an immediate nod. And with that, Mina gave her the privacy she wanted, "Okay, so … how can I help you?"

Rosa reached up towards the shawl that was draped around her head to loosen the knot and reveal her head and hair. "It's getting worse," Rosa said, tears in her eyes.

_That's not what I suspected, _Mina came closer to have a better look at the young woman's hair. But the problem was, there was only **a** little left. Mina assumed that – from what remains were still visible – Rosa must have had beautiful, longs locks of black hair. But right now – huge areas had gone bald or only flimsy strands were left.

Rosa touched her head, felt the loss of her hair as if it was physical pain**,** and with a slight brush she had a handful of it to present it to Mina, "What is happening to me?"

Mina swallowed and felt sorry for this young woman, "Well, Rosa … this is indeed … rare. How old are you again?"

Rosa sniffed, "I'll be 25 next month."

_Too young to be in her menopause, _Mina thought**,** and tried to find the right words for her patient. "When did this start?"

Rosa shrugged her shoulders, "About a week ago?"

"Any other side effects? Something unusual?"

Rosa moistened her dry lips and nodded, "I am so tired, lately … I feel exhausted all the time. But I sleep well and rest enough, especially since my hair started to fall out." Her eyes began tearing up again up again, "I am really scared."

Mina nodded and came closer. After what Dr. Clark had told her about being a physician as well as a doctor, Mina felt the need to get better at the physician-part, _Small steps every day!_ Carefully, Mina sat down next to Rosa Morales and smiled at her, "So, here's what we are going to do, Rosa. There are a lot of possible causes for your hair lossand unless we haven't ruled out the unlikely ones, it's going to be real hard to give you any treatment, okay?"

Rosa nodded.

"Great, so … I'll be taking your blood and running a few tests**,** and then I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Carefully, Mina put her hand on Rosa's shoulder, squeezing slightly, "I'll be right back." And with that she left the confines of the curtain and hurried over to the 'pharmacy'.

Otis and Ben were standing inside, both leaning against a shelf and talking to each other about Raoul's symptoms, as Mina strolled into the room.

Zee's head shot up as the blonde woman started searching the supplies for a syringe, gloves, ultrasonic gel and something else. Zee was doing the inventory, checking if everything was in its correct place and if they needed to stock up any drugs or equipment. "Can I help you with anything, Dr. Minard?"

"Um, actually, I am looking for a pregnancy test?"

Zee smiled as Otis and Ben looked up.

Mina rolled her eyes, "For a patient, of course? Do we have something like that here? Using blood or urine to detect the hCG?" _Or how do they detect the human pregnancy hormone around here?_

"I'm afraid not," replied Otis Cole, "we usually use the frogs."

Mina turned around, "I beg your pardon?"

Zee nodded, "Yes, we use frogs. Female African clawed frogs, to be exact – you take a urine sample or some blood serum of your patient, prep the frog and inject the fluid subcutaneously into its dorsal lymph sack. 12 to 24 hours after injection, the frog begins to spawn if your patient is indeed pregnant."

"You are joking, right?" Mina's eyes travelled from Zee to Otis to Ben, "Making fun of me, because I'm still a 'newbie' around here?"

Ben shook his head, "I'm afraid not … we had too many false positives with the purchasable kits. It's too humid around here."

_I can't believe it, _Mina thought and sighed, _then it's gonna be the frogs._ She turned around and wanted to leave the room, as she heard Zee calling, "They are kept in a tank behind the kitchen hut."

Zee shrugged and looked over to Ben and Otis, before checking another drug off her list and started leaving the room for her medicinal garden, "I believe she thinks we are making fun of her."

Otis shrugged, "Well, this time, we are not."

* * *

That's it for now – see you next chapter, K.

* * *

*** Spanish translations and additonal info in Chapter 4:**

"**Dios mio, everything hurts.**" - Raoul, a patient, saying: "My god, everything hurts."

"**Lo siento …**" - Lily is trying to talk to the family of her patient, but nobody listens. She says: "Excuse me ..." And then: "**Por favor!**", meaning "Please!". As she finally gets through to them, she introduces herself with: ""**¡Hola! Soy Dr. Lily Brenner …**" - "Hello, I am Dr. Lily Brenner ..."

**Señor** - Sir

**doctora** - the female form of doctor - English doesn't make that distinction between male and female doctors, but Spanish, French, Italian and German, for example, do.

"**Alright, ¿Habla íngles?**" - Mina is talking to her patient, and the first thing she asks is: "Alright, do you speak English?"

"**Un poco, but yes.**" - that's what Mina's patient answers: "A little bit, but yes."


	5. Chapter 5: More Than Colleagues

**All that glitters is not Gold**

Author's note: Thanks to samcamstargate1, goldeneyegirl and Broken Bells. I wouldn't know what to do without you.

Furthermore, I've decided to place this story before the events of the real series episode "In the mean streets of San Miguel" – for the sake of this story, Ben's wife is dead and not in a coma.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: More Than Colleagues**

Pharmacy, same afternoon

Ben heard Mina's footsteps become quieter with every second**,** and so he turned his attention back towards Otis and their patient. "So, about Raoul … any ideas?"

Otis sighed and brushed his hand over his forehead to wipe away some sweat. His head started shaking slowly before he frowned, "He's a young man, Ben … the only explanation I've got is some kind of nerve damage, maybe a peripheral neuropathy."

Ben nodded, _That's what I was thinking._ "Resulting in his hypersensitivity."

Otis agreed, "Yes, but why? And how did he get it? He didn't mention any accident."

Ben shrugged, looking through the encyclopedia of his mind, trying to search for an answer. "Maybe it's not caused by a trauma … maybe it's just the side effect of a systemic illness."

"Then we'll have to wait for the results of the blood test, as well."And so, Otis turned around, heading for the box with syringes and gloves.

"Yeah, I know – and until we get those results, I'll look for a painkiller we can give him."

Otis nodded, "You do that**,** and I'll draw the blood." Otis turned towards the door of the pharmacy and immediately bumped into Dr. Lily Brenner, who smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Dr. Cole," she replied and hurried into the room, completely oblivious to the fact that Ben was standing on the other side of the huge, mahogany shelf. Lily was looking for something. She needed a butterfly needle, because even the thought of pinching Miguel Vargas' little veins, with a syringe that was not made for children's blood vessels, had her hair standing on end. "Come on," she muttered as her fingers searched the boxes and containers effortlessly.

"You seem to have quite the habit of bumping into people." Ben's voice was soft, as the picture of a soaked Brenner bumping into Tommy Fuller came back to his mind.

With a jump Lily turned around, like a cat that had been surprised by a barking, territorial dog. Lily sighed and saw Ben's face through the shelf, his eyes lying on her face, waiting for her to react. "Seems like you enjoy sneaking up on people," she replied with a hint of a smile on her face, before turning around again to start looking for that butterfly needle. At the same time, she was trying to listen to every sound Dr. Keeton made. _Maybe he's leaving soon, _she mused and bent down to search the boxes at the bottom of the shelf. _Why do you even want him to leave? _she asked herself. But**,** Lily knew the answer right away. As much as she somehow longed for his intense looks, she didn't really know how to act in his presence anymore. Not after their 'fight', when he had decided not to tell her the truth about the woman's husband Roberto, who had died from respiratory failure, but whose blood was still needed to transfuse his son and wife. _Of course, I didn't know about his own demons, then. About his feelings__,__ and his own tragedy._ Lily sighed audibly, dissatisfied with this situation, and with the fact that she couldn't find a butterfly needle. "Damn it!" _So – are you planning on doing something about this situation?_

Ben saw her drop to the floor, disappearing from his view, though the sounds of her ruffling and suppressed curses could still be heard. She was looking for something – and it was either the fact that she really needed this something right now, or the fact that she somehow wanted to avoid him. Little did Ben know that is was actually both. He thought that her being short with him was a sign of her changed opinion about him. Her 'I can't believe you', combined with her shocked face from that evening when they'd had their fight, was still nagging at him. And this fight had been two weeks ago now. From then on, she had reduced their talks to only professional topics, closed herself off, and avoided his gazes as much as possible, although he felt her stares sometimes – when she thought he didn't know she was looking. Ben swallowed. Her looking at him hadn't really been the same, though. Her gazes lacked the complete confidence they'd had before. Now, it was more like she was trying to figure him out, as if she was trying to search for other sides of his character that he had yet to reveal. She seemed more cautious around him. And Ben hated it. He wanted her to look at him the way she used to.

Lily turned around then, started to ruffle through the boxes in the shelf standing in the middle of the room. _He's still here, _she thought upon seeing his feet through the shelf. For a short moment she closed her eyes and stopped rummaging. _This doesn't have to be awkward, Lily, do something about it! _But she didn't know how to start. That's why she had decided to keep quiet after how would or could she even tell him that she knew what had probably made him behave the way he had? That she knew his wife and kid had died? That she understood? That she knew what it felt like to lose the one constantin your life? Lily sighed again and shook her head. _He's not ready … he still isn't._ And that hit Lily hard, because how long could a human being grieve for someone? Of course, she knew that everybody was different and that everybody needed to take a unique time to deal with tragedies. But with Ben giving her the advice to 'keep going' after she had told him about her fiancé's death, she had simply thought that he would be past his wife's and kid's death, as well. Far from it - he still had a hard time. And that thought suddenly frustrated her deeply, so she got up a little too fast, bumped into the shelf with her head and caused a box to fall to the floor, spilling its contents everywhere, "This can't be happening!" she exclaimed, and knelt down again.

Ben was suddenly beside her, helping her to put band aids, sterile gauze, and bandage pads back into their box. "Here, let me help you."

Lily looked up and watched his skilled hands putting the things back into their boxes. "Seems I am not only bumping into people, huh?"

Ben looked up and felt his mood rise. She had just made a joke. Ben chuckled, "So it seems," and when their eyes met, he wasn't so sure about what he had thought earlier. About the fact that her looks for him had changed. The special spark was still there, lying underneath her blue irises. It was just waiting to be spotted, and not openly showing anymore. Ben felt relieved, more than he had ever thought he would feel. "Anything you want to talk about, Brenner?"

Lily swallowed and stopped gathering the medical utensils, knowing fully well that he wasn't referring to the fight. _He wouldn't. _Her blue eyes bore into his, never breaking the contact.

"You seem like you're looking for something."

Lily got a grip on her thoughts, put everything back into the box and then stood up, with Ben following her motions. As she was about to put the box back into the shelf, Ben had to help her, because she couldn't reach that high. _This is a chance for you to put things back to normal, Lily – use it! _"Actually, I …" she cleared her throat, "I am looking for a butterfly needle. You know, the small ones for kids?" Lily took a look around and her shoulders slumped. "I've been looking into nearly every box around here, and I can't find those." She felt herself relax, now that she had finally started talking, and carefully smiled up into Ben's eyes. "But I don't want to pinch that boy with a syringe for adults, you know? His veins are smaller than the needle itself." _I am afraid that they'll pop if I pinch them, _Lily thought, but didn't share, and rather shrugged her shoulders, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It's just that he's so calm and quiet. He probably wouldn't even mind if I did pinch him with a syringe," Lily sighed. "He's put up with his talkative family, with stomach cramps, high blood pressure and tachycardia; he has a high fever, his lips, nose and cheeks are burning red …" Lily shook her head in defeat. Now that she was talking about it, she really felt for the poor kid. "I worry about him**.**" Her eyes met Ben's**.** "I don't like what his heart sounds like," she said.

Ben had to swallow. She was sharing something with him, again. How she felt about something. Why was he having such a hard time opening up? Letting people in? And especially with her. After all, she would be someone who could understand it. Was it because that was one of the major distinctions between women and men? Women sharing their feelings and men just staying quiet? Ben knew that it wasn't this simple. He knew that Lily soughtcomfort in others, listened for advice to help herself. He, on the other hand, couldn't. Admitting defeat would probably show him how fragile he really was, and he couldn't let that happen. _All the more admirable that she doesn't have that fear, even after loosing someone__**.**_ Ben observed her fair face, her enormous eyes, and felt his heart rate quicken. Maybe he could learn from her. Maybe he could observe her and see for himself how she dealt with tragedies, and overcame them. Ben drew in a deep breath and listened to what she wanted to share, before he came up with three diagnoses in his mind, all rather undesirable, "What do you think it is?" He saw her moisten her lips and her reluctance to put her diagnosis out in the open.

"Could be a neuroendocrine tumor, Kawasaki Disease or scarlet fever. I'd say it's scarlet fever, though. But we could only rule out the tumor and the Kawasaki Disease, if I could send him to an MRI, which would probably tell us more about his brain, heart, and possible aneurysms." Lily shook her head and started looking for something again, feeling suddenly restless. "You know, I just hate seeing kids being sick. I mean, there's a reason that I didn't become a pediatrician," she chuckled. "Plus, the scrubs for Peds at our hospital were salmon-coloured! Salmon!"

Ben grinned.

Lily scratched her head and readjusted her headband, before searching her pockets for a pen. "Anyway, I know that 2% of the kids around here don't even reach Miguel's age, so it's a good thing his family came here, and I shouldn't be too affected, because I am sure we can help him." _And yet you are._

"But,you are," said Ben, suddenly surprised by the intensity of her blue eyes.

_How does he know what I am thinking?_ "Yeah, yet I am." Her voice sounded a bit too dreamily, so she cleared her throat and moved on, "And that's why I have to take this kid's blood, test it for normocytic anemia, thrombocytosis, leukocytosis as well as an elevated C-protein level and antistreptolysin O titer." Lily sighed and smiled, "and then we'll work something out." _Because I always do, _Lily thought, and brushed her hand over her face, somehow a gesture to clear her thoughts.

Ben mirrored her smile, he simply couldn't help it, "You could use an EKG, take his electrocardiogram … and if it's still inconclusive, there is an MRI in the districts' capital, three days away by car." Ben took a closer look at the woman in front of him. This was the first time he was actually talking to her, except for the one time he had helped her get rid of those green anaconda teeth sticking out of her arm. And he liked it. Her presence calmed him. Maybe it was her voice or her eyes. He didn't know, and in fact, he didn't care either as long as it stayed this way.

Lily smiled gratefully, "Right, but I hope we won't be needing this option." It was only then that she realized how long she'd been spending time in the pharmacy. Charlie and Miguel's family were still waiting in the examination room, plus Dr. Keeton had been up to something in the pharmacy, as well. And suddenly she got restless again, apologizing for keeping him occupied, "I … I am so sorry, now I've completely stolen your time and you must have been looking for something, too."

Ben smiled softly, wrinkles forming around his eyes, "Don't worry, I'll find the morphine."

"Morphine, wait a second!" With that Lily brushed past him, crossed over to the first shelf she had been looking into and stood in front of it, "It was right here, I've seen it before."

Ben came closer and took a look at the shelf, as well.

And suddenly they both exclaimed, "There it is!" Their hands met upon touching the glass bottle.

Lily withdrew it immediately, as if she had put her hand on a red-hot plate. They had never touched before. She was sure that they had never even shaken hands to introduce themselves – and now it felt like she had been electrified. Electrified in a good way, though. _Stop it, Lily, it was just a touch! _His hand was warm, soft, pleasant to touch**,** and Lily suddenly felt her heart speeding up. How she hated the fact that one's body could betray one's mind so much. She could hear him take in deep and steady breaths. _Why is he so close?_

Ben's eyes lingered on hers, not being able to break the contact. It was then that he realized how close he was actually standing to her, cornering her in front of that shelf. _All I would need to do, is lean in a little further … _his mind told him**,** and he was sure his cheeks had to be giving him away. Ben carefully swallowed and quietly said, "Thank you." His eyes never left her face.

Lily was about to say something, when Zee walked back into the room, her list in hand.  
Both, Ben and Lily, changed their stances, straightened up and tried to get back to normal.

"You're welcome," Lily replied**,** and hurried away.

Zee slightly bent her head and observed Ben standing in front of that shelf, where only minutes ago he had apparently shared a moment with Lily Brenner. Zee sighed carefully – she knew about Ben's past. With his wife and kid … and with Ryan. About how fragile this man's psyche still was, although he would never let anything on, always pretending to be on top of his game. Zee swallowed and returned to her inventory work, heard Ben moving to the door and said one last thing, as Dr. Keeton was about to exit the pharmacy, "Don't make her run away, Ben. She's a good one."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

K.

* * *

Annotation: Do you think I should let Lily and Ben share a kiss somewhere in this story? Is it too soon? Can't it be soon enough? I'd love to hear your ideas.

* * *

*** Spanish translations and additional info in Chapter 5:**

none in this chapter :-)


	6. Chapter 6: Hasty Predictions?

**All that glitters is not Gold**

Thanks to samcamstargate1, goldeneyegirl and Broken Bells.

If you don't know The Naked and Famous' "Young Blood", you might like to take a look … love it and listened to it constantly, while writing this chapter. Furthermore, when I write "Hispanic music", I always have the Buena Vista Social Club music on my mind … it's more than amazing!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hasty Predictions?**

Doctors' barracks, 9.21 pm

_This feels like a dream, _Lily thought as she walked through hers and Mina's hut, _just a little too unreal_. It was still warm**;** a light breeze had come by tonight and played with the curtains of their home. Outside, it was pitch black. Night time had come fast, had swallowed all light, and wrapped the rainforest in a curtain of darkness. Lily kind of loved the immediacy of it, although she often thought about how you would never see a real sunset around here. She had to get used to it. Living around these latitudes and dealing with the sunset being so immediate, had caused some trouble for Lily at first. More than once she had been somewhere in the village, gathering food supplies or doing house calls, when suddenly the light had vanished**,** and it was night time, _which is very strange when you don't know your __way__ around the village!_ Now, Lily always had a flashlight in her bag. She liked to be prepared and have a plan.

Right now, Lily's plan was to get going – her stomach grumbled loudly, reminding her of how hungry she was. With the thought about a warm, steamy meal, her mouth watered immediately. _You can not live on bananas alone, _she mused, thought back to their break around noon and hurried through the airy hut, grabbing her cardigan. Of course, the air was still warm, but with a steady breeze like this, one could easily start to feel chilly – even in the tropics. And right now, Lily was only wearing a dark blue tank top, beige shorts, and a pair of thongs.

Outside, the rainforest orchestra was giving its best, being louder now than during the day. Insects, amphibians, birds, and monkeys all singing together, as if they were trying to make the daylight come back. To no avail, of course, but that never stopped them from trying anyway.

Lily smiled, thinking about how the sounds of a U.S. city grew quieter the later at night it was. Down here, the volume simply stayed the same, maybe even increased with sunset. The animals were not alone tonight, though – they had the help of some guitars, drums, singers, and what sounded like a trumpet. With her loose hair falling over her shoulders, showing its natural curl, Lily swayed through the hut**,** quietly humming along to the familiar Hispanic music.

Just like the animals, the people came to life as well. Despite the darkness, nobody was ready to call it a night yet – not Lily, neither the rainforest nor the village. People were always outside, lighting small fires in old**,** gasoline steel barrels, playing cards, having dinner together, and playing various instruments. To Lily**,** it sometimes seemed as if the 'real life' of the village only started once the daylight had faded. And to some extent, she was right – once the sun went down, the temperature dropped. Sometimes only slightly, but almost always enough to become bearable – and that was when the village came to life.  
With the drums of the Hispanic band unconsciously influencing her steps and moves, Lily left the hut and meandered over to the kitchen, a slightly welcoming corrugated shack with a large veranda. The hut was situated on a little hill, giving everyone on the veranda the opportunity to have an undamped view over the nighttime village. From afar, Lily saw Mina and Zee handing out plates to set the table, and she wondered if she could still be of any help for those two. Candles had been lit, paper lanterns were dangling from the roof, giving the veranda and the hut the appearance of a circus tent. Today it had been Mina's turn to prepare the dinner for everyone. Upon approaching the hut, a large lightning strike in the northern skies lit up the rainforest, coating the surroundings in an eerie glow. Five seconds later, the first thunder hollered. _I wonder if it'll start to rain soon? _Lily hadn't really finished her thought as the first drops of water hit, and she had to start running. Out of breath and with rosy cheeks, Lily took three steps at once to get to the safety of the corrugated shack, her top dotted with rain.

Ben, Ryan, and Otis looked up from their respective activities, as she jumped up the steps and came to a halt.

Tommy grinned and came closer to his somewhat panting colleague. He was just opening a bottle of beer, "Don't worry, Lily. We haven't started eating yet! There'll be plenty left for you."

Lily smiled back and audaciously reached for his bottle of beer, "Thanks, Tommy, for being so thoughtful," and with that she moved over to Mina and Zee to offer her help.

"Hey!" Tommy said, but yet again, Lily seemed to be deaf when it came to his voice, _Only good that I brought another bottle!_

"Hey, can I offer you some help?" Lily asked.

Although Otis and Ryan went back to their activities, it was Ben whose eyes locked on to Lily's figure. He clearly saw the darker dots of rain on her shorts and top, her bare arms and legs. Her appearance was so different from work – it was not only her clothes, it was her happy attitude that had him staring – that and her hair. _I think I've never seen her with her hair open, _he thought. After Ben had been ordered to keep his fingers off Lily Brenner this afternoon by Zee, he couldn't help but think about it all the time … and Lily. Maybe Zee had only triggered an avalanche, absolutely not having the effect on Ben that she had intended to, but rather pushing Ben onto Lily. Right now, seeing Lily laughing with the others, helping them to set the table, making fun about Tommy with Mina, she had Ben totally mesmerized. _It has to be her nature, right? The light-heartedness? The absolute faith and complete contentment with herself that gives her this energy? _Another thunder hit the village, momentarily muffling her clear laughter. But at that moment Ben knew something had changed … and it had changed him.

The sound of the Hispanic band reached the veranda perfectly, lulling everyone into the relaxed mood of the evening, as Tommy and Lily hurried to set the plates and glasses for everyone, while Mina tasted her dinner for the last time.

Tommy loved the evenings, having dinner with his friends, and bosses. They could talk, share thoughts and fears. Get to know each other better and help each other. Tommy felt content about it; about the fact that he had come here to escape his past and his neglect for his family**,** only to find the support of a new family. His bantering with Lily and Mina, their talks, and their free time activities all made him feel better. He had even considered calling his parents. It was not only him who came to life down here, Mina and Lily did too. That was when Lily's words reverberated in his ears again: "If there was ever somewhere to start over, it's right here!" And she seemed to have a good point.

Lily chuckled about something Tommy had said, while placing glasses in front of everyone, starting with Otis, then Ryan, and ultimately Ben. Lily tried to make it quick, just placing the glass in front of him and moving on … but his smell had her stop. It was musky, clean, and intoxicating. His hair was wet, he wore a grey T-shirt, simple jeans, and looked absolutely handsome. So handsome indeed, that Lily kept staring a little too long for her own liking. Especially after their 'incident' at the pharmacy this afternoon, _what were you even thinking, then, Lily? He's your boss, for goodness sake! You must be out of your mind!_ But somehow Lily felt affirmed by Ben's actions. His looks, his gestures towards her … Lily simply couldn't help it, but felt adored. And what an amazing feeling that was! To finally be looked at again. Not in a colleague kind of way, but in a more physical sense. Taking her in as a woman. Realizing that she was finally able to let a man come this close to her again, had made her realize that she was ready – ready to start over and new. To leave her past behind her and move on, with whatever was to come.

Lily swallowed, and balanced the tray with the glasses on her left hand. She wasn't really sure though, if Ben was the one she would take that next step with … not after what she had learned about his past, his feelings for his wife and her death. Whereas she felt ready to finally start over, Lily felt that Ben wasn't ready yet – he hadn't reached this point. The point at which one actually felt like a human being again, not tied down by feelings of guilt or hurt or anger. At least, that was what Lily thought**,** and how she had interpreted Ben's actions. But then again, who was really able to read a person's mind? Right now, Lily just felt good about herself, feeling normal again – as much as possible.

Not knowing why she was in this happy mood, Otis looked up and had to mirror Brenner's smile, "Brenner, wow – I think I've never seen anybody more happy to place glasses on a table."

Lily grinned, "I am a constant surprise, Dr. Cole."

Ben grinned, as well, liking the way her mood affected others. That truly was a rare quality and the effect wasn't lost to him either. "Any hints on what's for dinner tonight, Brenner?" Ben's view trailed from Lily's face over to Mina, who stirred around in a huge pot, before dipping a finger in and tasting it, "I have to admit, I am not that convinced about Minard's chef qualities."

Lily softly smiled at him, before she made a move back towards the kitchen area, "I think you have nothing to worry about, Dr. Keeton," she assured him with a warm smile, although Lily made sure to keep the distance.

_Dr. Keeton … could she be even more formal? _Ben inhaled deeply and watched her retreat. _But why should she call you Ben? _Ben suddenly felt like maybe Zee did have a point with her advice to stay away from Brenner. Maybe 'their incident' in the pharmacy this afternoon had pushed Lily further away from him again. She was kind but distant. _Right back to where we have been …_

Ryan looked up and glanced over to Ben and Otis, asking, "Do you guys want a beer?" Both men nodded and Ryan got up to get some.

Otis' eyes rested on Ben and then moved over to Lily Brenner, standing in the kitchen, helping Mina and Zee. Otis knew the look on Ben's face, "You sure about this?" Otis asked.

Ben looked into Otis' face, not knowing what his friend wanted to tell him, "About what?"

"About complicating things around here even more?"

And with that, Ben's eyes followed Otis' gaze and came to a halt upon meeting Lily Brenner. Ben inwardly sighed, "I don't know what you mean, Otis … really."

Otis chuckled, "Maybe you can fool yourself, Ben, but you can't fool me," and he added, "and I am not sure if you can fool Ryan, either."

Ben sighed, feeling alone, "Look, it's nothing, alright?" _Although you'd like to hear her call you Ben …_, he mused and felt his heart tighten. _Who are you kidding, really? _"It's nothing," Ben said with more force.

"Nothing? Nothing has you staring quite a lot, you know? And sooner or later …"

Ben hated this conversation. Why were they all so perceptive suddenly? Knowing everything and seeing everything? _Why can't I just figure things out on my own, before everyone starts commenting about it?_ Ben brushed through his hair, feeling slightly powerless regarding the fact that his friends could read him like an open book. "Alright, so … what do you want me to say? That I'll leave her be? That I'll keep my fingers off of her?" _Hell, I haven't even done anything other than looking at her! _Ben watched the object of their conversation, saw how Lily brushed her brown hair back behind her ear … and how Ryan passed the group of young doctors to come back to him and Otis with a beer. Ben sighed in frustration, "Believe me, Otis. I am trying. Hard." He silently added, _you're not the only one asking me to do this! _"But I can't really help it … I can't." Ben felt bad, especially with regard to Ryan. He knew that they had said they would keep it simple, that nobody wanted a really serious relationship. But then again, Ben knew that it was never that easy and he also knew that most of the time, people tried to convince themselves that they could separate work and feelings. But the truth was, things almost always got messy along the way. And the lines were blurred. _Maybe I should have known, maybe I should have listened to what I knew was the right thing to do? _But sometimes, confiding in someone, sharing personal things with someone, spending time with someone was all it took to bring back a little normalcy to Ben's life … and lately, Ryan had been Ben's normalcy. His solid rock. And maybe he was hers. Looking at other women and thinking about them was like a sin against Ben's and Ryan's mutual past. Ben knew that and felt bad about the fact that he just couldn't stop. It was as if Lily Brenner was a disease he had caught: you know you have to get rid of it and you want to fight it, but you are simply too weak. "I know how much trouble this could mean, Otis, believe me."

Otis saw the distress on his friend's face and felt for Ben. This man had been through a lot, loosing his child and wife in a robbery shooting and not letting him come to grips with it, still suffering. Otis slowly shook his head. "Man, don't think I am judging you here … but Ryan and the others will, and as much as you like it or not, this clinic depends on them, too." Otis moistened his lips, "All I'm saying, Ben, is … make up your mind, get a grip and do what you want to do … but be honest about it. With everyone," Otis patted Ben's shoulder, "That's the only way to come to terms with yourself."

Ben chuckled, "Don't I know it." _This sounds so much easier than it actually is._ But Otis had a point. Ben simply needed to make a decision. Whatever that decision would be. Ben sighed, _you simply have to make up your mind, weighing things carefully against each other. _What if Brenner would leave in a few months? What if she decided that the jungle was the worst of all places to practice medicine? Constantly lagging behind the 'normal world'? Loosing patients due to the shortage of vaccines? Due to the lack of sterile conditions? What if she left? He couldn't risk putting his heart on his sleeve just to see it crushed by her leaving, could he? Ryan was the safe bet in these considerations – she longed for a life down here, she didn't even know what life was like elsewhere. She wouldn't leave. _But why is your heart telling you to give it a shot, anyway?_

Otis smiled compassionately, "If this situation wasn't so dratty, I'd say you could feel flattered that you have two women pining over you."

Ben's blue eyes met Otis' brown ones, _Two women?_ So, maybe Otis noticed something about Lily that Ben didn't. Maybe his look as an 'outsider' lend Otis the insight into others that Ben lacked. Before Ben could ask or say anything, Ryan returned to their table, putting a bottle of beer in front of them. And before he could think about it any further, Mina started to pour some soup onto each plate.

"Eat up while it's hot!" She announced, and dropped down onto a chair next to Tommy before digging her spoon into the delicious soup.

Upon tasting the first spoon herself, Lily closed her eyes and relished in the flavour – it was delicious and had just the right amount of spices in it. "Mina, I didn't know you could cook! This is delicious."

"Damn right, it is!" Tommy said**,** and delved in once more, breaking some bread to eat it along with the soup.

"Care to share the recipe?" Lily asked, having a huge sip of her beer to wash away some of the spicy hotness that warmed her mouth and her body.

Mina smiled, brushed a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and starting spilling, "Okay, so you need loads of bell peppers, chillis of course, potatoes, tomatoes, pepper, salt and … the best chicken you can find!"

Upon hearing the word 'chicken', Lily and Tommy both stopped eating, seeing the mental picture of 'Dinner' prancing around, clucking while pecking seeds from the ground or eating Lily's cereal. They both shared a look.

Tommy swallowed, "Mina … where's 'Dinner'?" Referring to Mina's pet chicken.

Lily had been too afraid to ask.

Mina frowned, "Right in front of you?"

Lily dropped the spoon there and then, causing everyone to look over, questioning why they were still eating, when Brenner suddenly refused to do so. Lily wasn't sure, but from what it felt like, her face must have turned ashen.

But then, Mina's serious face turned into a huge smile, "Got you!" which was followed by an infectious laugh.

And both Lily and Tommy couldn't help but join in right away, although Lily threw her napkin at her colleague, "You're sooo mean!"

"Hey – she's my 'Dinner', I get to make jokes about her!"

But all three were laughing hysterically, also being relieved.

Ben, Otis, Ryan and Zee watched the three doctors and Zee couldn't help but smile. Not only was Mina a doctor who could actually cook, but those three were getting a long so well, Zee couldn't quite trust it. All doctors before them had never interacted the way those three did. Brenner, Minard and Fuller behaved like siblings, colleagues and friends at the same time. Relying on each other, confiding in one another and getting along more than well. They would stick together – one for all and all for one. And suddenly Zee felt as if those three would stay here, in the jungle. They were not trying to be lone warriors … they had become a union. And a very stable union at that. _Maybe they are the ones we have been looking for?_ Zee smiled contently, "Call my predictions hasty, but I think those three will actually stay here in the jungle with us."

Everyone's eyes came to rest on Mina, Tommy and Lily laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces.

"It's not a hasty prediction if I concur," answered Ryan.

Ben swallowed. _That's just what I need – now, I have tried to convince myself that it's safer to stick with Ryan and then everybody starts telling me that those three will stay. That they won't leave. That she won't leave. How is that supposed to help me?_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, K.

* * *

*** Spanish translations and additional info in Chapter 6:**

None in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Curious Cases

**All that glitters is not Gold**

Thanks to samcamstargate1, goldeneyegirl and Broken Bells.

I decided to give the village the clinic is situated in a name – Villanubla.

I am sorry for the delay in my updates, but I have to write two important term papers till the end of March with an advanced course in human biology. Be patient with me.

Enjoy nonetheless.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Curious Cases**

The next morning, Tuesday, 9.17 am

"Charlie, tell me one thing," Tommy yelled ahead, adjusting his sunglasses, "do you guys experience any weather changes around here?" Was the sun brighter today? _Or could it maybe be the fact that you and the girls had a little too much to drink yesterday? _Tommy asked himself and trotted , the days down here felt as if they were repeating themselves: sunrise, rain showers, the rainforest heats up, the sun comes out, arduous heat and all compassing humidity, sunset, thunderstorm. No change. And this Tuesday had started with the same self-repeating pattern over again. As if the weather was computer-controlled, following strict re-enactment rules.

Charlie was moving over the well-walked path, not noticing the colours of the rainforest anymore, wondering if Tommy could even see the colours with his sunglasses on. "Of course, sometimes it rains, sometimes it doesn't."

"No kidding?" Tommy snorted, while his eyes locked onto a huge and velvety passion flower blossom above his head, brushing his sunglasses up into his hair. With the sun hitting its petals, the flower seemed to glow iridescently. "I was kind of wondering, if there is anything else besides rain or no rain? Like a storm? Fog? Maybe hail? Snow?"

Charlie stopped and turned around to face Tommy, whose interest was still focused on the passion flower. "We are in the jungle, Tommy … I'd say snow is the last weather phenomenon you can expect around here anytime soon."

Tommy shrugged and smiled at the kid, "Just wanted to know if it's shorts and thongs forever."

Charlie grinned in return, before he started walking again, smiling about Tommy's airiness. He liked Tommy very much, especially his funny and relaxed way of going about things. Charlie found that it was a welcome difference from Keeton or Cole, who were just too grown up for Charlie. Tommy on the other hand, still had an adolescent easiness about him that Charlie could relate to. Although he had to admit to himself that he liked to make fun of the white 'gringo' sometimes. Teasing Tommy about his Spanish skills, making up some fake Colombian customs or sayings with Mina and Lily, only to be able to watch Tommy using these sayings in actual conversations with others, was hilarious. However, Tommy didn't really mind, he had laughed with them every single time, not believing that he had been fooled once again. Charlie liked that: the ability to make fun of himself, and laughing about one's own stupidity with others. Charlie knew that Tommy was not only a guy you could fool around and have fun with – he had a kind heart, he cared for the people down here and he loved what he was doing. _All the more tragic, _Charlie thought, _that he can't tell his parents about all that he's doing down here. _"It's shorts and thongs as long as you like."

Tommy grinned, "Great!"

The two had been hiking through the woods for about an hour now, but Charlie still talked to Tommy about this being the 'outskirts' of the village the Clinica Cruz del Sur was situated in.

Tommy shook his head – this was way too much walking for a simple house call, let alone the fact that he didn't even know where they were. "Seriously, Charlie – you guys should put up road signs or signposts. What if anything happens to you? I wouldn't know how to get around here! I'd be lost in the forest." Tommy looked around, "Every tree looks the same."

Charlie grinned, knowing that they were close to La Cortina, a small municipality just on the outer rims of Villanubla, named after the shape of a local cliff. "You'll just get used to it with time – not every tree will look the same." With that they came around the last bend, left the rainforest and stood on the market place of La Cortina, "and not every village will."

Tommy came to a halt next to his friend. "So, this is La Cortina, huh?" The view over the ocean was nice, the deep blue felt calming**,** and the shape of the brownstone cliff on the southern side of the beach did look like a curtain. "Next time, we'll go by donkey," Tommy said and flipped his sunglasses back onto his nose.

Charlie chuckled, before they started towards the village's center.

Back at the clinic, Tuesday, same time:

She couldn't quite explain why, but the day had started off fairly calm. Only few people had come to the clinic, which gave Mina more time to think about her patient from yesterday. _Yesterday was really nice_, Mina thought**,** and carelessly played with a pen, her eyes not focused on anything. The cooking had been nice, the others had really liked her dinner and Mina was sure that she hadn't had that much fun with friends in a long, long time. Even as everybody had bid their good nights, Tommy, Lily, and her had stayed up. _Yesterday had been a good day, _Mina smiled. _Yesterday! _Mina suddenly thought, jumped up from her chair, grabbed the chart, turned around and bumped into Lily Brenner with an 'uff'. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lily," Mina said, gathering some loose sheets from the floor.

But all Lily could do was laugh – it started as a suppressed and quiet giggling, but soon turned into a full-hearted laughing fit, causing others to stop and take a look at the doctor**.** "My bad, totally my bad," she muttered between inhaling, thinking back to what Ben Keeton had told her about a certain habit of bumping into things.

Mina grinned, "You okay?"

Lily nodded and straightened herself up, cleared her throat and inhaled deeply, hoping that she wouldn't crack up again. Especially not in front of every colleague – or worse – every patient. "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Mina had started walking again. She had a destination and a thing to check, so she left the clinic and started walking towards the kitchen – all the time accompanied by Lily. "Why are you following me?" Mina asked perplexed.

"I'm not," Lily answered, shrugging her slender shoulders, "I just wanted to ask you something … but you seem very focused, so I thought I'd wait."

Mina grinned, had reached the kitchen hut and went to the back of the corrugated shack.

Lily frowned, stopped**,** and second-guessed Mina's strange behaviour, sneaking around the back of the kitchen. "What are you doing here exactly, Mina? Feels like I'm about to witness a drug deal."

Mina chuckled, the shadow of the hut making her realise just how hot it already was outside, brushing her arm across her forehead and smiling at Brenner. "I'm checking on my pregnancy test." With that, Mina bend down towards three large tanks, covered with wooden or metal planks.

"Your what?"

Mina kept grinning, making a disgusted face as she reached with her arm into one of the water-filled tanks. "Believe me, yesterday, I had been as stunned as you!" Her hand came back up, dripping with water and a slimy frog between her fingers.

"Mina … don't you think one pet is about enough?"

"This is not a pet – it's my pregnancy test," Mina took another look into the tank, where her frog had stayed the last 18 hours. No eggs visible yet. "It's negative."

"Stop right there!" Lily said and brushed a few loose strands of her hair behind her ears, with her ponytail whipping slowly back and forth. "You lost me as your hand came back up with a frog!"

Mina couldn't stop grinning, "Apparently, if one wants to test for pregnancies down here, they do it with frogs. hCG triggers them to spawn."

Lily couldn't keep her eyes off the frog. It was sitting between Mina's hands, glistening with water and mucus in the daylight. "And what did you inject it with? Blood? Urine?" Lily carefully reached out to touch the frogs long, muscular, and slimy leg.

"That's the beauty of it – you can use whatever you like. Works both ways."

_The beauty of it, _Lily grinned about Mina's choice of words and smiled, her blue eyes shining, "Not a bad test."

"Yeah, right?" Mina put the frog back into its tank, she would come back in another six hours to check her again, "unconventional, though." _But what is conventional down here, anyways? _"So, what did you want?" Mina's question was directed at Lily, who still stared down to the frog tanks.

Lily's head shot back up, deliberating for a second and then finding her thoughts. "I need your expertise."

Both women had started walking back towards the clinic.

"On what?" Mina asked.

"There's this patient I have, a small boy. I thought that I was dealing with a case of scarlet fever. You know, he has the rashes, the fever … textbook example."

"I sense a BUT …"

Lily smiled softly. The sun was hitting them hard from above. Lily felt the heat on her scalp. "And here comes the BUT – I swabbed his throat and examined it for the presence of streptococcal bacteria - but there are none."

Mina frowned, tried to make sense of what Lily was telling her, making sense of the medical facts, comparing them to numerous symptoms for other diseases she had in mind. "What does your boyfriend say?"

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. She couldn't quite understand why Mina kept calling Keeton her boyfriend. "He's not my boyfriend." It came out like something Lily was tired of saying.

"Well, while there's life, there's hope," Mina answered absentmindedly.

Lily waved the statement aside, "Stop it! Can we just focus on my case, please?" _And leave Keeton aside? Would be helpful right now!_

Mina held up her hands apologetically, "Hey – might I remind you that you were the one telling us that we lived in a Spanish soap opera down here?" Both women ascended the stairs to the clinic, brushing past patients and nurses, happy to be back in the shade of another building. "And since there's nothing else to pine over, let me have my fantasies, Lily! Besides, you two sometimes undress each other with your looks!"

"Undressing whom?" Ryan asked and stepped between the women.

Lily smiled, feeling as if she was blushing, but pushed Mina towards the pharmacy, "Nobody, really." And then they were gone. Inside the pharmacy, Lily came to a halt, while Mina hopped onto an empty table and observed her friend.

"Have you thought about Impetigo?" Mina asked.

Lily nodded. Of course she had – Mina might be the infectious disease specialist, but Lily was a good and clever doctor, too. She knew that the bacterial skin infection was common in pre-school children. "I did take samples from a few lesions to check for bacteria again – no Staph or Strep infection either."

"Huh," Mina said and shook her head, "strange."

Lily nodded, sighed and leaned carefully against the hardwood shelf.

"Just like my case."

Lily looked up, focusing on Mina. "What's so strange about yours?"

"Female in her mid-twenties, extreme hair and appetite loss combined with unnatural fatigue."

"Iron deficiency? Is she a vegetarian?"

Mina shook her head, "Nope. Did a complete blood cell count and I am pretty sure nobody down here has ever heard of vegetarians."

"Cancer?" Lily asked.

Mina shrugged, "Could be, of course – but that's a needle in a haystack. She doesn't even have swollen lymph nodes. I don't know where to begin looking."

"The pregnancy test is hers?"

"Yes."

Lily sighed again – _what a pair they were! _She thought, referring to her and Mina, trying to help each other with their cases, but yet – failing. "Welcome to the We-Suck-Club!"

Mina grinned, "I've been there for a while now, Brenner … but new members are always welcome."

* * *

Thanks for reading – and special thanks to those who take the time and review. K.

* * *

*** Spanish translations and additional info in Chapter 7:**

**Villanubla** - the name of the village/ town, in which the Clinica Cruz del Sur is situated. Somebody mentioned that the village already has a name on the show, but I couldn't remember. So, if anybody can, please let me know! Until then, the village is called "Villanubla", meaning "Cloudy village".

**La Cortina** - the name of the village Tommy and Charlie are visiting; it means "the curtain" :-).


	8. Chapter 8: The Answer is Milk

**All that glitters is not Gold**

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay in updating … but life's demands have to go first. Here's chapter 8 - and you'll finally learn what's wrong with the patients.

Once again, thanks to samcamstargate1, Broken Bells and goldeneyegirl for the beta-jobs they do and have done. And furthermore, I'd like to say a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to leave me a comment and review … that always made me smile and still does.

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Answer is Milk**

Tuesday, La Cortina, 11 am

Going on a house call didn't naturally mean that the doctor visited only one certain patient down here. The definition of a house call was a little bit more complex. As soon as the people noticed or heard that a doctor was in the village, they came from everywhere – and with literally everything: they brought their pets, livestock, and looked for treatment for every ailment possible.

Tommy knew that one couldn't compare a house call in the States with what it meant down here, but was taken aback with the mass of people waiting in front of the humble hut. "Wow," he said, and brushed the sweat off of his forehead.

Charlie nodded in agreement. Most of the people from this quarter of town were farmers. The amount of work they did in one day determined their economic success. They simply couldn't afford to get sick. And if they did, they couldn't afford to waste a day going to the clinic, which was why a lot of them used the opportunity to meet a doctor on one of his house calls. "Looks like we'll be here for a while," Charlie replied.

Tommy nodded his head, too. He had thought the same thing, "Yup, that's what I thought. Tell them to line up**,** and keep them coming, please!" Tommy said**,** and strolled over to a shady place beneath a Feijoa tree, carrying loads of its chicken egg-sized**,** green fruits between the foliage.

Charlie agreed and started translating right away, while people started lining up and approaching the tree.

La Clinica Cruz del Sur, same time:

Otis leaned against the front desk, checking his patient's file, when Mina Minard and Lily Brenner walked past him, deeply engulfed in a conversation about their cases. When the two women entered the main examination room, Otis's view trailed over to Ben Keeton, who just came out of the pharmacy, heading straight towards him. "From the looks of it, you have news."

Ben nodded, "But I am afraid not good ones."

"Raoul?" Otis asked.

Ben nodded, his blue eyes looking darker than usual, "I could detect elevated serum triglycerides, elevated cholesterol levels, elevated serum creatinine, and anemia."

Otis shook his head in disbelief, adjusting the lollipop he had between his lips, "What has Raoul gotten himself into?"

Keeton shrugged, "I don't now. He seems to display all kinds of symptoms, not in the least related to each other! Triglyceride levels and cholesterol levels usually increase as the body weight increases, too, and Raoul's fairly normal in that respect."

"High creatinine levels are a marker for a diminishing kidney function and anemia could be anything," Otis hated it. _How I hate needles in a haystack. _They had this 28-year-old guy lying in one of their hospital beds. Yesterday, he had been fine – and now? _What do we miss?_ Otis asked himself and sighed. _You just have to keep digging._ "So, what are your thoughts?"

Ben licked his lips, "I'll do a creatinine-clearance test to check the glomerular filtration rate. Then we'll hopefully know more about his kidneys by tomorrow."

Otis agreed silently, "I'll get the collection bags."

"And I'll talk to Raoul." With that**,** Ben started towards the examination room and entered the airy hall.

Zee, Mina, Lily and Ryan were already there. Minard and Brenner stood next to Mina's patient, while Ryan and Zee tended to own patients, as Ben entered the room and strolled over to Raoul's cot. The bartender was sleeping – or at least he tried to do so. As Ben came closer, the dark brown eyes of Raoul cracked open, but he didn't even try to smile. "How are you feeling?" asked Ben, and he checked the IV bag.

Raoul carefully moistened his lips, "I've been better."

Ben nodded, _so it would seem_. "We'll do another test, Raoul. To check your kidney function."

"You do what you have to do, doctor" Raoul muttered, feeling sleepy and restless at the same time.

Ben reached for the young man's shoulders, "And you promise me to hang in there, alright, mate? We will find out what's wrong with you."

Raoul nodded weakly, his eyes already closed again.

Lily's eyes had landed upon Keeton, as soon as her boss had entered the airy hall, and she sighed. How could she overcome her 'girly crush', if she couldn't stop staring at him? And how obvious was her staring to others? Lily would have hated it, if everybody detected her looking. She wasn't someone who shared her personal life with others. She wanted to keep things quiet about herself. No wonder either Tommy, Mina, and practically everybody, except Keeton, knew nothing about her fiancé'sdeath.

_Maybe you should talk to him, _Lily thought, _just to clear the air between you two. _That seemed like a good idea. Lily knew that Ben wasn't even near being ready for another relationship. The ghost of his wife was still too vivid. But that didn't stop Lily from thinking about the _what-could-be_. _Just get this awkwardness over with – show him that you are a valuable asset to the clinic, show him your commitment, and stop pining over him – HE IS YOUR BOSS!_ Lily swallowed and looked back over to where Keeton was standing next to Raoul's bed – clad in a burgundy linen shirt with rolled up sleeves. Revealing his muscular lower arms, slightly tanned, muscles flexing beneath the skin … thanks to Mina, Lily had to stop looking and thinking.

"So, what do you think now?" The blonde woman asked.

Lily cleared her throat carefully, trying to avoid the image of Keeton's strong arms … _and what he could do with them_, in her mind. Lily's focus shifted from Keeton back to Mina's patient – the young woman and her inexplicable hair loss, "I stand by the same diagnosis, Mina."

"Wished you had had said something else," Mina replied and smiled at her patient, whose eyes had lit up with hope, as two doctors had approached her. As if her mind was telling her that two doctors have to bet better than one.

It was then that Ryan Clark left the room with a syringe full of drawn blood.

Lily smiled apologetically at Mina, while her eyes trailed back towards Keeton, who was busy leaving the room, as well. "Uhm, Mina … would you excuse me for a second?"

Mina's eyebrows travelled upwards, as she saw Lily leave the room, right after Keeton. _Hormones!_ Mina thought and turned back towards her patient.

Lily brushed past Zee, leaving Dr Alvarez standing there and feeling the swoosh of air brushing past her. Zee knew where Lily Brenner was headed. She didn't need to hear Lily's "Uhm, Dr. Keeton – do you have a minute?" to know that the young and ambitious woman was headed after the clinic's founder.

Zee sighed. She wasn't exactly sure if Lily Brenner was aware of what she was getting herself into. Let alone, if Brenner even consciously knew what she was headed towards. Zee knew of Ben's karma**,** and his intoxicating charms, and looks. Who would not? His brown hair and those steel-blue eyes were hard to overlook. The man was a walking god – even Zee had thought so in the beginning. But she had never given in, realising from the start that Ben Keeton was a package of damaged goods. More trouble than completion.  
Ben was not the kind of man, who chatted up every woman that came across him – it was much more the other way around. Keeton's gentlemanly manners and good looks served him well, and Zee often deliberated if Ben took conscious advantage of that. But at other times, Zee simply couldn't believe how naïve Ben seemed to be when it came to women. Him using his good looks to talk women into something, seemed totally out of the picture. But that didn't keep him from talking and flirting with women. The truth was that Ben Keeton didn't really seem to see the reason for 'keeping things professional' at all times – he hadn't done so with Ryan and from the looks of it, he wasn't planning on doing so with Brenner, either.

Zee's nearly black eyes trailed over to where Lily Brenner stood opposite Ben Keeton, leaning against the banister of the clinic's inner veranda. From her perspective – and maybe from every woman's perspective – it was clear that Lily Brenner was attracted to Ben. Zee saw how nervously the petite brunette brushed her hair back behind her ears**,** and remembered yesterday, when she had "caught" those two in the pharmacy. If one could even call it "caught". The fact was, Lily Brenner's fair skin had blushed sooner than the sun set around here, which meant something was definitely up.

Zee saw Ben smiling in response to something Lily had said … and that was when she stopped redressing her patients' infected insect bite. Keeton smiles were rare. No wonder, with a history like his, and even more impressive that Brenner seemed to have caused it. _Maybe there's more to her, _Zee thought and observed the two together, _maybe there's even more to his feelings for her, as well, or his intentions._

"What are you looking at?"

Zee nearly choked on her own tongue as Ryan Clark's face appeared before her eyes. "Pardon?" Her pulse quickened.

Ryan smiled, "Daydreaming, Zee? That's so unlike you."

Zee smiled, "Yeah, daydreaming." And with that, Ryan moved back towards her own patient.

Zee sighed, _Poor Ryan_! She had been Keeton's latest proof of 'unprofessionalism'. A good woman and an extraordinary doctor, who needed to run away first, before realising that her life was more than just revolving around Ben Keeton. But deep in Ryan's heart and in her eyes, Zee saw that Ryan still hoped or had hoped for a sequel of her time with Ben. _Hope is the last thing to die, _Zee thought and felt for Ryan. From the looks of it, Ben's interest had shifted – to Lily Brenner. Accepting that could be tough on the redheaded doctor, if she didn't already knew that there was only little to no chance of getting back together with Ben. Zee only hoped the best and remembered her words from yesterday: "Don't make her run away, Ben. She's a good one."

La Cortina, two hours later, 1 pm

More people than huts in this village were gathered around Tommy's makeshift 'doctor's office' beneath the Feijoa tree. They had come from everywhere. Whenever Tommy looked up to see if the queue had become shorter, he was disappointed. During the first hour, he even felt like the queue was growing in length. His medical supplies were getting fewer by the patient. He mostly handed out drugs against nausea, stomach pains, and headaches. A lot of people, especially kids, seemed to suffer from Scarlet fever and Tommy felt like he had tapped right into an epidemic. He needed to tell the others and come back here, because soon his meds would be empty.

A middle-aged woman sat down in front of Tommy and started talking to Charlie in Spanish.  
Tommy observed the woman closely, while she described her symptoms to their young interpreter. She looked pale, weary, and exhausted. She reached for her hair and brushed through it, coming up with a hand full of loose, black strands. "Another case of hair loss?" Tommy asked.

Charlie nodded, "And she's feeling nauseous, as well."

Tommy shook his head. _What do I miss? What do I not see? _The young man asked himself and started rummaging around in his shoulder bag again. All his dimenhydrinate pills were nearly gone, but he looked for some left-over blister packs, nonetheless. "I will give you some antiemetic drugs, they are effective against vomiting and nausea," Tommy started, and Charlie translated along, as Tommy's fingers suddenly brushed against a glass thermometer in his bag … and he stopped rummaging.

His voice faded and his fingers took hold of the fragile instrument, slowly bringing it out from the depths of his bag. The mercury inside the column shimmered like silver, as the sunlight fell upon it. "Mercury!" Tommy sighed and couldn't believe how stupid he had been, "It's mercury poisoning!" His face turned into a relieved smile, "They are all poisoned!" Tommy shouted and jumped up, his eyes never leaving the mercury thermometer in his hands.

Charlie just looked at his friend. Maybe the white _gringo _had lost his mind completely, now.

Tommy then focused back on the people surrounding him and started talking towards Charlie, "They are all poisoned, Charlie! All! It's mercury! That's the reason. That's why they are all sick – all suffering nausea, vomiting, bowl problems, hair loss, arrhythmias, and symptoms mimicking Scarlet fever." Tommy shook his head disbelievingly, "How stupid of me not to notice!" He grinned and felt like he had cracked a major riddle, but at the same time thinking about what had caused the poisoning. "Must be the water …" Tommy mused aloud, while his view trailed towards the peaceful, little stream running past the village, "The stream."

"What?" Charlie asked, and couldn't quite understand what Tommy was mumbling.

Tommy tried to focus again, and started talking, "Alright, Charlie. You have to listen closely now! I'll run back to the clinic. The others need to know what's going on around here and I have to get more medicine. In the meantime, gather all thepeople and tell others to spread the news that they can't drink or use water from the stream, alright? I think there's mercury in it. Of course, we'll need to test it, but right now, I am pretty sure. They all have textbook symptoms." Tommy started packing his things, while Charlie stared at the white doctor confused**.** "Tell them they have to drink milk instead – loads of milk. It will help to compensate the symptoms of the poisoning!" And with that Tommy dashed away.

"Wait!" Charlie screamed, but Tommy was long gone. The boy shook his head and stared after Tommy, just like all the people from the queue did, "Milk?"

* * *

Thanks so much for sticking with me and the story – spoilers for next chapter: Maybe some Ben and Lily fluff + the formation of a hunting party to travel into the jungle and find the source of the poisoning! See you then. Take care, K.

* * *

*** Spanish translations and additional info in Chapter 8:**

**La Cortina** - name of the village Tommy and Charlie are in. It's referring to a geological cliff of brownstone, which has the form of a curtain. Cortina means curtain.

**Feijoa tree** - the Spanish name of a tree called Pineapple Guava in English, botanical: _Acca sellowiana_.


	9. Chapter 9: That Damn Pharmacy

**All that glitters is not Gold**

Alright, here comes chapter 9, finally.

I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 9: That Damn Pharmacy**

At the clinic, 1.30 pm

Lily hurried after Keeton and saw his figure disappearing into the pharmacy. Her face felt hot, and Lily was sure that everybody would be able to detect her blush. But right now, she didn't really care. She had other things on her mind, for example Ben Keeton and his looks. But her reason for going after her boss with that much determination now had other origins, unfortunately.

Lily had promised herself to start her life over in the jungle. She had come here to get over her fiancé's death, to find back to herself. Having met Keeton on the way was something she hadn't expected, and maybe hadn't wanted. Not at this point in her life. He was actually interfering with her starting over, because whenever he was nice, or looked at her with those dark blue eyes, or when he wore a burgundy shirt, she couldn't act normally anymore.

Lily sighed and gathered all her strength, as she reached the door to the pharmacy. She couldn't help but think back to their last encounter in this room, where the chemistry between them had only been interrupted by Zee's coming in. _What would have happened, if Zee hadn't come in that day?_ That was something Lily had thought about quite often.

Now, she swallowed hard, and purposefully walked into the room, as if a firm and self confident walk could somehow influence her behaviour. Ben was standing in front of a shelf and obviously looking for something. Lily came closer, clearing her throat to get his attention.

She couldn't know that she had his attention from the minute her foot had crossed the threshold. Ben had noticed her familiar walking pattern on the hardwood boards outside the pharmacy. For a moment his heart had made a small leap, trying to convince him that she was coming for him. He longed for the flutter of his stomach in Lily's presence. But his mind had told him otherwise, right away. _Why should she be coming for you?_

"Dr. Keeton?"

Ben swallowed as he heard her voice. _Maybe she is here for you after all_, and the flutter in his stomach returned instantly. "Dr. Brenner … what can I do for you?" His voice sounded much more neutral than he had intended it to be.

Lily cleared her throat again, and rounded the shelf to be face to face with him. In order to give him the time he needed to get over his past himself, and to give her the time to really start over, Lily had made a decision. It was her plan to stop any flirtatious acts between them, if there had ever been any real flirts. Lily hoped that with this upcoming conversation, they would be able to clear the tension, and that she would get rid of the unreleased emotional pressure and jumpiness, whenever she was around Keeton. _This is actually keeping you from doing your job! _Lily scolded herself, and raised her eyes to take a last look into Ben's. Too bad that – although Keeton's face rarely turned into a smile – small wrinkles surrounded his eyes, telling her that he was carefully smiling at her. "Uhm…" _Great, that's all you can say right now?_

Ben observed the petite brunette in front of him and started smiling even more. Her hair was neatly tucked away in a bun, and a tight t-shirt hugged her athletic body in all the right places. Ben just liked the way she dressed and looked. Her attire was a mirror to her personality - casual, practical, and comfortable. She looked stunning, but at the same time ready to head off into the jungle any minute. But although he always had the impression she was on top of her game, whatever she did, right now was a time she seemed a little helpless. "What is it, Brenner?" He asked and couldn't hide a chuckle.

Lily started to get annoyed with herself. She had thought about what she wanted to say – and now, with him standing right there, she just couldn't bring herself to start.

Ben felt slightly flattered, feeling as if it was maybe his fault she couldn't continue talking. But then again, maybe that was just what he liked to believe. He couldn't quite shake that thought – and truthfully didn't want to, because it made his stomach flutter even more. If this was a sign of her interest, then this was all he really needed and wanted, wasn't it?

Lily's heart was pounding and she hated herself in this moment. _Why is it so hard to say it? To tell him?_ In this exact moment, Ben made a step forward and Lily could feel the warmth vibrating from him, reaching her arms almost immediately. Lily's eyes shot up and met Ben's, only to be blown away by the intensity. _This isn't helping, damn it! _

Lily thought about leaving – right there and then, but that would equal flight, and she wasn't someone to run away. _Normally, _she thought and remembered how running away to the jungle seemed like a good idea to get over her fiancé's death. _Stupid me!_

There she was, just a few inches away. Exactly like it had been two days ago, with her breath warm on his forearms. _Maybe you should make a move, _his heart told him. But then again, Ben's mind was still active, telling him that he had actually intended to leave her alone. But as Ben started talking again, and his voice came out as a husky whisper, only bound to reach Lily's ears, he knew that it was futile to believe his mind had any say in this matter, "I'm waiting, Brenner."

Lily's eyes fluttered to his instantly, not missing the tone of his voice. _What did he just say? _Her heart started pounding hard. And it was this moment that suddenly enabled her to talk, because she knew where this was heading – into dangerous territory and totally into the opposite direction of what she had wanted, "Stop it!" She choked out, taking a deep breath to steady her stomach, and racing heart.

Ben leaned back a bit, as if her words had pushed him away.

"This …" Lily carefully gestured back and forth between them, " … is not okay."

Ben frowned, and his stance became more rigid. Gone was his fluttery stomach. He observed her fair face, and noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. _This is taking its toll on her, too._

Lily swallowed, "I can't do this … I mean, we can't." Now that she had finally started talking, it became easier by the second, although she was still very aware of his presence.

Ben didn't say anything, he just watched her, and tried to figure out what she wanted to tell him. Or better to say, he tried to convince himself that she wasn't trying to say what he thought she wanted to.

"I mean, you're my boss … and I work for you … and we need to work together … and get along … and what will everybody think?" Lily just started spilling every bit of thought that came to her mind. It was everything that kept her awake at night, that stopped her dead in her tracks when she watched Ben talking to Ryan, or Ben paying attention to her. Everything that bothered her, pained her, or fired her imagination. Lily shook her head and her eyes dropped to the ground, "I came here to forget … and you …" her voice faded.

Now it was Ben's turn to swallow. _Is she really talking about us?_ _About how I am affecting her? _Now, Ben had to know. It was his chance to get her to either say that she didn't want him at all, or that she couldn't bare the thought to be without him. The importance of this moment was not lost to Ben, and he felt his palms becoming sweaty, "What about me?" His voice was dark and deep.

Her head shot up and her huge eyes met his. This time, she wasn't able to look away – it was like Ben's eyes were gluing her to the spot. "You …" Lily felt as if her chest couldn't contain her bumping heart, as Ben slightly tilted his head, a playful gesture, "… I can't think when …"

_This is it, _Ben thought and boldly took a step forward. He didn't think about it. It was more a reaction caused by an auto pilot function of his brain: it was her small form in front of him, her huge eyes, her nervous breathing. Ben just couldn't help it, "You can't think when …" His right arm came to rest next to her right shoulder, keeping her from bolting away, blocking her way to get to the door.

Little did he know that blocking her way wasn't even necessary. Lily couldn't move, and wouldn't have. His eyes, his smell, and his warmth were so intoxicating that she didn't even think about leaving. All she could think about, and all she could feel, were here legs growing warmer and weaker by the second. Long forgotten were her intentions to tell him to back off and her thoughts about the fact that what she was doing right now, was totally wrong. Her heart had put her mind into neutral gear.

Ben realised how thick and dark her lashes were, and how he was able to recognise her scent. Whenever she had been standing next to him in the OR, he had been inhaling her scent. But he had never been this close to her. Right now was the first time it occurred to him that he was actually able to relate that scent to her. It was soapy, pleasant, and somewhat mysterious. He closed his eyes and leaned even closer, while he rested his weight on his left arm, caging her in.

"I can't think when you are …" Goosebumps ran down Lily's spine as he watched him close his eyes.

"… this close?" Ben finished and opened his eyes right in front of Lily's face.

She shuddered.

Ben lowered his head to the crook of her neck, just to inhale some more of her intoxicating scent.

His breathing tickled her skin, and Lily had to close her eyes, heaving a deep and trembling sigh at the same time as Ben reached for the small of her back with his right, warm hand. "Ben," was all she could say and think of. Everything was gone from her mind, except for the feeling of Ben's proximity, and his hand on the small of her back.

That was all his heart needed to move forward, it was his name on her lips. Ben brought his head back up to look into her eyes, their lips only mere centimetres away. Their breathing became one. Their eyes locked and closed again, before they simultaneously closed the distance and …

"MERCURY POISENING, Mina! Didn't you hear what I just said?" Tommy Fuller's voice was carried into the pharmacy from the patio, just like a light breeze.

But it wasn't a breeze for Ben and Lily, rather a storm. Lily drew in a sharp breath, and her eyes shot up to meet Ben's, mirroring her surprise and excitement at the same time. _Oh my god, _Lily thought. Her small hands moved to Ben's pectoral muscles, pushing him away from her.

Ben stepped back, tried to figure out what had just happened, and how he could explain this to himself. Lily had actually come here to talk to him about how they would have to keep things strictly professional. _How did it end up like this? With me nearly kissing her? In broad daylight?_ Ben sighed and tried to reign in his confused feelings, while her smell still lingered in his nostrils. His eyes came to rest on her blushed cheeks and face, as Fuller came rushing into the pharmacy.

Lily swallowed. _What have I done? Am I out of my mind? How can I plan to end whatever there is between Ben and me, and then end up almost kissing him? _Just one second longer and Fuller, followed by Mina, would have caught them kissing. _Me kissing our boss!_

"Oh great, Dr. Keeton, there you are!" Fuller exclaimed and stripped off his backpack to let it slip to the ground, trying to keep his breathing calm. He had been jogging back through the jungle, in order to get to the clinic as fast as possible. "I need to talk to you." Tommy's face was glistening with sweat, and he had a restless look in his eyes.

Ben cleared his throat and saw how Lily slowly retreated, bringing some distance between them, as well as between her, Mina, and Fuller. "What are you so worked up about, Fuller?" Asked Ben and tried to bring his own heartbeat under control. The thought of how close he had been to Lily, how he had felt her firm back through her blouse had him worked up, as well.

Tommy inhaled deeply, "La Cortina – I've been there with Charlie this morning, doing house calls, and I realised something. Something important." Tommy looked into Keeton's, Mina's and Lily's eyes for support, "We need to gather all doctors, a few have to go back to La Cortina, and we need to figure out what to do next."

"About what?" Keeton asked, getting slightly annoyed by Fuller's random babble – but mostly only because Fuller had been the disturbance.

Mina rolled her eyes and punched Tommy's shoulder, causing him to yelp "Ouch!" He started rubbing the spot, "The Mercury poisoning … I believe that's what everyone is suffering from."

10 minutes later in Ben Keeton's office

Similar to an oral exam, Fuller stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by his colleagues and friends, whose eyes were resting on the young plastic surgeon.

"Mercury posining, huh?" Otis asked and searched for Ben's eyes, while letting the information sink in.

Tommy nodded vehemently, "Yeah." He thought back to La Cortina, and how he had seen all symptoms together, which had made it that much easier to diagnose. Here, at the clinic, each doctor had dealt with a single patient, simply missing the bigger picture. "It's like I said, guys, it simply clicked, you know? I've seen the people and their symptoms, all together. Textbook symptoms at that! Hair loss, appetite loss, anaemia, tachycardia, rashes that could mimic Scarlet fever, bleeding gums, stomach cramps … you name it, they all have it!"

Lily eyed Tommy up, and thought back to her own case, Miguel Vargas, a small kid with what she had diagnosed as Scarlet fever. Yet, the test results had been more than inconclusive. "My patient seems to have Scarlet fever," she mentioned and felt hope rearing its head. The treatment she had put Miguel under, wasn't really helping him. So, if Tommy suggested another disease, she was willing to follow his belief and angle of treatment. She just wanted to help the poor kid.

Mina listened carefully and nodded, "My patient's suffering from severe hair loss and fatigue. Mercury poisoning could be an explanation. It really could."

Zee was still sceptical. She wasn't treating a patient with any of those symptoms, but then again, she had been working in the maternity ward for the last three days, so she didn't really have any say in that. How had so many people gotten into contact with Mercury? Could Mercury poisoning be that random? Zee doubted it. "And you said most of the people in La Cortina are suffering from this poisoning?"

Fuller's head turned around to meet Dr. Alvarez' eyes. Zee was standing close to Ben's desk, while Ben sat behind it, Ryan had been slumped down on the couch next to Otis. "Yes, that's what I am saying."

Otis carefully shook his head and leaned forward, "And how did they contract it? The people in La Cortina and our patients here? It's a good 4 miles to La Cortina. Poisoning can't be that coincidental."

Tommy shook his head, "It's not. The Mercury is in the water, it's in the river." With that he fished for something from his backpack, and came up with a vial, filled with muddy water. "If we analyse it, it'll be the proof we need."

Lily stepped forward and took the vial from Tommy's hand, studying its contents. Small particles of rotten and degraded leaves were floating around, looking like a somewhat ugly snow globe. She knew that her staring couldn't detect the mercury, but copper could. She would do exactly that, as soon as their conversation was over, "I'll do a test as soon as we are finished here."

Some nodded, but it was Zee who spoke up again, "But some of those people were are treating don't even live close to el verdor," Zee brought up and had the picture of a map in her mind. El verdor, the river they were talking about, came from the Colombian Highlands, meandered down the jungle slopes, and lead into the ocean close to La Cortina. Zee knew most of the people living around here, and some of their recent patients were not from here – so, where could they have come into contact with el verdor's water?

_Miguel Vargas, _Lily thought and let the vial slip into the pocket of her trouser, "Maybe those people are visiting relatives around here? At least, that's what my patient's family is doing. They are staying with an uncle, and as far as I know …" Lily paused and tried to remember the Spanish phrases she had to listen to, as one of Miguel's cousins had explained to her, where they lived. And then it hit her again, "… but they are just living two days up the river."

"See?" Fuller exclaimed, "it all goes back to that river."

Ben had stayed silent during the whole conversation. That was his way of dealing with things. He listened first, and then made up his mind. And right now, he was still digesting what Fuller and the others had told him. _Mercury poisoning. _If Lily would really be able to detect the metal in Fuller's water sample, then they would have proof, and needed to act. Soon. The more time they wasted, the more people could get into contact with the water, and get sick.

But first of all, they needed to know how the Mercury even ended up in the water. This was the basic question and had top priority. _Like in medicine, you need to know the origin of an illness before you can treat the whole person, _Ben mused and shifted his position. What they had been doing up until now, up until Fuller had told them that it was probably Mercury poisoning that they were up against, they had simply treated the symptoms. But in order to cure a patient, treating symptoms was not the most important thing to do. If you wanted to cure somebody completely, you had to go to the roots of things. In this case, the Mercury source. "Fuller," Ben said, "any idea where and how the Mercury got into the stream?"

Fuller sighed and shrugged. He had asked himself the same question, but hadn't found a satisfying answer.

Ryan spoke up, though, "Well, I may have," the redhead said, and brushed her hair behind her ears. "It's stupid of me that I haven't seen it sooner, but now that Fuller mentioned the poisoning … I've seen it in Ghana, once. In areas of illegal or small scale gold mining businesses."

Otis frowned, "Gold mining?"

Lily nodded and spoke up, "Yes, she's right. Especially gold mines use the metal to increase gold recovery rates. Mercury and gold form an alloy, called amalgam, causing the gold to sink through the water-gravel mixture." Lily felt as if everyone was staring at her, and she was right. They all did. But to tell the truth, it had come in handy to know some things about chemistry – at least sometimes. "Uhm, if mercury is not properly disposed of, and stored in containers for heavy metals, water soluble forms of mercury, such as mercuric chloride or methylmercury, can leak into rivers."

Zee swallowed. She knew the people around here, and she knew their stories. People from a 12 mile radius came to the Clinica Cruz del Sur, and therefore, Zee knew also stories from places that weren't exactly 'close by'. And now that Ryan and Lily had brought up the mines, suddenly something dawned on the latin doctor, "There is a mine somewhere up the stream." Now, all eyes came to rest on her.

"Where?" Otis asked.

Zee shrugged, "I don't know. A few days upstream, maybe. A few weeks back, I had a patient, and I overheard her talking to another patient, telling her that her husband worked in a gold mine somewhere upstream."

"We need to go there!" Fuller said, and everyone saw the zest for action on his face.

Ben nodded in agreement, "Seems so." They would need to form some kind of a hunting party to travel through the jungle, while the other half of the doctors stayed here to keep things under control. But first of all, they needed to make sure that it was really Mercury poisoning they were dealing with. Lily needed to do that test.

"Okay, mates, you all listen carefully now – I suggest that Brenner does her water analysis …" he saw how Fuller wanted to speak up, but Ben simply didn't let him, "… just to make sure what we are dealing with, alright?" Ben paused and watched Fuller calm down, maybe because the sense in Ben's words had reached the young surgeon's ears, or because Mina Minard had put her hand on Fuller's arm to keep him calm.

"Otis, Minard, and Ryan head to La Cortina, to help treat those people. Take all the supplies you need, but be back by tomorrow morning and bring Charlie, because by then, the rest of us, meaning Brenner, Fuller, Zee, Charlie, and me will be going on a trip." He had thought about who to take along and which one to leave behind. Leaving Ryan, Otis and Minard seemed the best choice: Ryan spoke Spanish perfectly, but she wasn't a local, so Ben needed to have Zee by his side, when travelling into local territory. Otis was the most experienced surgeon and doctor around here, next to Ben himself. He couldn't have him tag along, otherwise the clinic would be left vulnerable. And Minard, well, she was fearless and skilled. Whatever crisis could occur at the clinic, she possessed the ability to work through it. Plus the fact that something inside him didn't want to leave Lily behind.

Ben sighed and numerous things started popping up in his mind, things he needed to think of and do before he could head into the jungle, let alone the images and feelings he experienced whenever he thought about Lily Brenner. He had to swallow, just to forget about what had happened in the pharmacy for one second and focus on the new task at hand. "That's it," he said, and watched the others standing up and leaving the room.

Mina, Lily, and Tommy reached the door at the same time and they all shared a long look, before Mina started talking first, "Mercuric chloride and Methylmercury? Seriously?"

Lily's mouth opened immediately, "Wh…?"

Mina shook her head in disbelieve and rolled her eyes, before she started smiling, "Science geek!"

Lily was about to fire back, as Tommy brushed past her, and added with a bright smile, "Totally!" Then Mina and Tommy both headed off, and Lily stood right there, with that water vial in hand, ready to do her science stuff. As she strolled off, a tentative smile crept upon her face, too. _They are actually right._

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment, if you like. Please excuse any vocab, spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes.

Take care, K.

* * *

*** Spanish translations and additional info in Chapter 9:**

**el verdor** - meaning "the green one", rivers are typically male in Spanish: el rio verdor, meaning "the green river".


	10. Chapter 10: What Tomorrow Brings

**All that glitters is not Gold**

Alright, after a veeerrrryyy long summer break on my end, here comes chapter 10. Finally. Sorry for the long pause.

I hope you'll enjoy it. Now the trip into the jungle finally starts.

* * *

**Chapter 10: What Tomorrow Brings**

At the clinic, 5.25 am

During the night, the weather had slightly changed its daily course. It had started raining constantly and the humidity had reached an all-time high, with Lily's hair curling in every place, and with sleep becoming impossible. That and the fact that whenever she closed her eyes, she thought back to her almost-kiss with Ben – her boss! – the other day. Even now, she had to sigh and push away those thoughts. _Powerful thoughts, at that_. It was like Keeton couldn't leave her alone for just one second. He was walking the halls of the clinic by day, and haunting her mind at night. They would need to talk this 'problem' out – sooner or later.

So now, with sleep being impossible and it being 5.30 a.m., Lily sat on the porch of the clinic and looked out into the woods. It was still not really fully dawned, but light enough to make out the path into the jungle that led to La Cortina. Mina, Otis, and Ryan had left the clinic yesterday to treat the people of the village, as the others had been busy packing their bags for their own trip through the jungle. Tommy had decided to accompany the others once again, but he had promised to be back by dawn. So, Lily waited and kept her eyes focused on the path that became clearer by the second, although the rain came down hard, and thundered on the corrugated roof of the clinic.

Of course, the simple mercury test she had performed yesterday had been positive – after how passionately Tommy had argued for his cause, she doubted it would say otherwise. Therefore, they had the proof they needed to go on their little trip of finding the mine, polluting El verdor.

Lily's eyes wandered over to a couple of raindrops that fell right on the wooden stairs, causing different sounds from the thundered drum roll above her. Like the ticking of a metronome during her piano lessons when she was young. Focusing her mind on something other than Ben Keeton, his presence, warmth, and husky voice was somewhat soothing. So, with the rain hammering down, and with the drops setting a steady rhythm, Lily suddenly drifted off. The lack of sleep and the atmosphere around her lulled her in, as her head sank back against the wooden wall. _No harm in taking a nap before heading into the jungle, right?_

Ben Keeton was up, too. He had some things to pack and stuff to coordinate, since he would be gone into the jungle for a few days. And as much as he trusted Otis, Ryan, and their skills, he just needed to make sure they had some kind of a written down guideline, a kind of What-if list that they could have a look at - just in case.

Apart from writing that list and packing a few medical supplies, his mind seemed to always come back to Lily and their last encounter in the pharmacy. _What is it with that pharmacy, anyway? _He mused and remembered how close they had gotten in that room over the last few days. Could it be that they somehow felt drawn to it? In order to be alone? To talk to each other? _To nearly kiss?_ Ben inhaled deeply and looked up from the paper in front of him, and out of the window and through the thick curtain of rain. What was it with him and her? And their mutual attraction? Ben felt like it was some kind of a higher power that he couldn't fight against. After all, she had tried to keep it professional yesterday – and what did he do? Ben knew how he SHOULD react and behave, and yet – knowing and acting were two different things when it came to her. Sooner or later, they would have to talk about them and where they wanted or needed this to go. Ben knew that. _If there wasn't the big BUT …_

Ben shook his head and brushed his fingers through his thick hair to get rid of her picture, as he tried to focus on the rain again. _Not so much fun to hike in this kind of weather, _he mused and dropped his pen to stretch his fingers and take another sip of coffee from his mug, only to discover that it was already empty. He sighed. _And not so much fun to start a day without another coffee._

Ben got up and strolled over to the clinic's kitchen, where he had made some coffee earlier, but suddenly stopped as he noticed two stretched out legs. His pace quickened as he thought about someone in medical need and dashed around the corner, only to be looking down at Lily Brenner, obviously sleeping, as her chest was rhythmically moving up and down. He would have chuckled, if she wouldn't have looked so peaceful and relaxed. And so he carefully squatted down only a few feet away from her, not trying to make a sound. Forgotten was his coffee and back were his thoughts about the doctor in front of him. The pharmacy. And her smell.

He knew he was probably an intruder, if not a stalker, watching her sleep – but he seldomly got the chance to take a good look at her. Especially when she was this calm and quiet. It was rather excitement and cooking tension when they were together – either privately or professionally. So, Ben indulged in the moment. With the rain coming down hard, silencing every other sound, he just watched Lily Brenner and her curly hair.

Lily drew in a deep breath. She must have dozed off, but she couldn't be sitting and sleeping on the clinic's hallways – what if somebody found her? Soon, the others would come back and people would walk around, and actually, Lily was not really looking forward to getting caught. So, she carefully opened her eyes and wanted to stretch, as she looked right into the grey-blues of a certain man she had hoped to forget for just a few seconds. She jerked back immediately, with her eyes wide and a "Good God!" on her lips. _Damn, he is close, isn't he?_

Ben carefully smiled, as a means to make up for is stalker behaviour, "Can I get you a pillow?"

_Great, _Lily thought, _you wanted nobody to find you asleep and still you got discovered by Keeton / your boss. _"Damn it, Ben!" She snarled.

His heart warmed for her once again while the sound of his first name still lingered between them. She had only used it once – and that had been just moments before they nearly kissed.

Lily thought about getting up, but her position next to a bench and his position in front of her made it impossible. So she decided to play this cool and calm down, "Have you been watching me sleep?"

"Actually, I was on my way to get coffee."

"So, what stopped you?" Right this second she knew she shouldn't have asked, because she knew what he would reply. So, Lily raised her hand in a gesture that kept him mum, "No, don't say it!"

Ben carefully smiled and saw how the blush crept onto her cheeks. If he were someone to say _cute_ that would be the word he would use to describe her right now. With a smile circling his eyes he said: "Do you want some?"

Lily blinked and tried to understand what that man in front of her offered, but it was either her lack of sleep or the bad doze she had had that left her at a loss, "Excuse me?"

"Coffee? You want some? As some kind of a peace offering … for me watching you sleep?"

Lily's mouth gaped open, "So you did watch me in my sleep!" _That little pervert, _Lily thought and shifted her stance against the wall, but at the same time the butterflies in her stomach returned. He had watched her in her sleep. The thought somehow warmed her from within.

"I didn't say I didn't, did I?"

_That boyish smile and tone will be the death of me, _Lily thought and sighed inaudibly, before she remembered herself to keep it cool. "Milk, no sugar," was all she offered him, plus a small smile edging her lips.

"Coming right up," Ben's smile grew wider as he pushed himself up and got two new mugs of coffee, before he slid down next to her, watching the rain.

_There are worse ways to start a day. And there'll be other times to talk about serious things_, both thought, as they listened to the rain, enjoyed their coffee, and waited for the others to return.

The Clinic, 8.15 am

Zee brushed the sweat off of her forehead and cursed the five litres of water she had in her backpack, besides all the other stuff she would need for their trip through the jungle. But with the river being out of the question as a source for water, they were simply forced to bring as much water as possible. _But with the rain still this strong, maybe we could simply collect some on the way?_

Otis Cole, Mina, and Ryan stood in front of the group that was about to head off.

"You sure you've got everything?" Otis asked, while his eyes wandered between the group and the pouring rain. His t-shirt was still wet from his trip through the jungle. And frankly, he was glad he did not have to accompany them.

Ben and Zee nodded, strapped their backpacks tighter, and seemed reluctant to leave the dry security under the porch to step out into the rain, "Yeah, I guess so," Ben replied and went over his mental checklist: meds, water, weapons. The last one was stored in hand's reach, because he knew that it could come into handy. The jungle was vast, and its inhabitants various. Ben just liked to be prepared, because nobody knew what they would come across in the jungle – who they would meet and what would and could be happening. And with him having the responsibility for the group, he wouldn't take any chances.

"You guys be careful out there," Ryan said and tried to dry her hair, "we want you all to come back in one piece." She was sure, though, that they were prepared for most of the things that could happen out there, yet she needed to utter it anyway.

Zee smiled gratefully and looked over to Charlie, who already took a sip from one of his water bottles, "Yes, me too."

"Apropos **all** – where are Brenner and Fuller?" Asked Ben and rolled up the sleeves on his blue linen shirt.

Right that second, Lily and Tommy Fuller appeared in front of the porch – already soaked to the bone, with dripping locks, but apparently in a good mood, chatting their time away.

Ben stopped his actions and watched those two doctors with amusement. They made this trip seem much more easy than it probably would be. But just watching them calmed him down a little, and the thought about the semi-automatic holstered in his waistband was suddenly forgotten, and his shoulders were only heavy from the eight litres of water he carried in his backpack.

Mina's eyes were wide with surprise, "Uhm, excuse me … what have you been up to?"

Fuller shrugged and turned his face towards the open sky, letting the rain wash over his face heavily, "We just figured it wouldn't really matter if we started off wet, would it?" Moreover, Tommy already had been wet when they got back from La Cortina. Tommy grinned brightly and turned the machete in his hand, testing the most comfortable position, "I always wanted to try one of these out."

Lily smiled, as her hand wandered to her machete carefully attached to her belt, before she adjusted the heavy load on her back. She was used to hiking, even with a heavy backpack, but hiking through a South American jungle would really be a different game, and she was bound to find out if she was cut out for it or not. A little fun with Tommy on the side was helpful to lighten the somewhat downed atmosphere, and Lily figured that it could only help to start this adventure off with a little light-heartedness instead of the depression oozing from the others.

"Huh," Mina snuffled bemused and felt a smile creeping onto her face. Tommy was always someone to lighten the mood – and in combination with Lily, he almost always turned back into a goofy guy.

Zee just shook her head, still dreading to leave the dry security of the porch, but as Charlie and even Ben started down the stairs, all eyes suddenly lay on her, so she started moving, as well.

"Alright, guys, we'll see you in a few days," Ben said, still feeling every raindrop on his dry shirt.

Ryan, Otis, and Mina nodded, as Charlie and Lily already started towards the dark green rainforest.

Their adventure had begun.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment, if you like. Please excuse any vocabulary, spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes.

Take care, K.

* * *

*** Spanish translations and additional info in Chapter 10:**

None.


	11. Chapter 11: Into the Jungle

**All That Glitters is Not Gold**

Here I am, back again – after a few very nice reviews that 'kicked' me awake, so to say, I have a new chapter for you in the new year.

The story goes on, of course, with our favourites travelling through the Colombian jungle. I really like the characters too much to abandon them now – so thanks to Calynn Jiana and Lachalora that helped me remember that!

Anyways, be aware that I am not a full time writer, but a full time student – especially the end of January will be exam-oriented. But, whenever you see I haven't updated in a longer time, 'kick' me to life again – that'd be much appreciated!

Take care and enjoy - although this one isn't the best of chapters ... but I have to get back into my game. K.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Into the Jungle  
**

In the middle of the jungle, 1.05 pm

It was a posse of five people, finding their way through the thick jungle, always trying to follow the river they sometimes couldn't even see, only hear. The colour green was everywhere, surrounding them, and they each took turns at leading the group through the thick shrubbery with their sharp machetes.

At first, Lily had wondered if these insanely huge knives were even necessary, but she had soon come to understand they indeed were. Only half an hour away from the clinic, in the middle of the jungle, the green curtain of plants and flowers in front of them had become as impenetrable as a concrete wall. That was when it had been Lily's turn to slice through the leaves, stipes, and small branches. She felt like with every meter she gained, the forest got thicker and grew tighter. The sweat was dripping down her face, mixing with the rain from above. There was no dry fibre left on her body. She experienced for herself how exhausting this was, and how useful those machetes were.

Now, her arms still hurt from the effort she had made to cut a path for her friends, and she had to admit that she hadn't been really good at it. Which was why she was all the more relieved as Tommy volunteered to replace her after 30 minutes of such sudatory work.

Right now, it was Keeton's turn – again. After all, he was the most experienced hiker around here, as well as the only one who seemed like the machete wasn't a useless and much too heavy tool in his hands.

Lily brushed a wet strand of her hair back behind her ear and tried to wipe her face dry with her bare hand in a futile attempt. She was walking right behind Charlie, forming the rear guard of their group. Apart from her inability to make a proper path with her machete, she found it easy to hike in the jungle. Sure, the floor was much more slippery here, especially now that the rain had not stopped in such a long time, but she had always enjoyed being outdoors. Lashing out lianas and thorny branches aside, she felt comfortable with the weight on her back and the pace they were going. From time to time, and whenever the river was close enough, she took water samples in order to test them on their next stop. But much more important, she liked the fact that hiking gave her the opportunity to think. It felt like she was walking 'off' some of the thoughts that had gathered on her mind over time. _For example the thoughts about me and Keeton and that damn pharmacy, _Lily mused and reached for the carrying straps of her backpack, as she hopped over a fallen log. She sighed deeply and scolded herself internally. _What has gotten into you? You wanted to talk to him about NOT wanting to complicate things between the two of you – and what happened then?_ Lily shook her head, while she followed Charlie down the muddy path. _You nearly let him kiss you! _Lily sighed and thought back to their moment in the clinic's pharmacy, "What was I thinking?" Lily muttered under her breath. The rain plummeting down on the canopy sounded like a large waterfall, but the swooshing nearly drowned all other sounds, and Lily was grateful for that fact.

Whatever she wanted to say to Keeton about not mixing work and privacy got lost the moment he had come closer. Everything had simply left her mind. The closer he got, the more forgetful she became – every sane thought was replaced by his smell, the intense look in his eyes, and the deepness of his voice. Even now, Lily had to pull herself together, as the thought about his voice forced goosebumps onto her soaking skin. _What to do, if the heart tells you something other than your mind?_ Of course, Lily knew what she should do, yet being in his presence changed everything. "Can't he just be the decent guy? Who walks away? And understands what he's getting us into?" Lily muttered and licked her lips in a nervous motion, before her head shot up and looked straight ahead. Keeton was still working his way through the jungle. _Maybe he's working off his frustration, as well, _Lily mused and stood still for a second to give the others a few minutes of head start, as she fought her way over to another river bend, knelt down, and poured some water into the glass vial she carried in a pocket of her blouse. _Everything would be better, if I could just stop my damn hormones! _Lily thought and closed the vial's cap, before labelling the glass tube. "Damn his hormones, too …" Lily looked back up. The group was a good 50 feet away from her, but it wouldn't be a problem for her to catch up.

Lily knew it wasn't all her fault. From what she could tell, Ben was a willing, if not forcing participant in what was going on between them. He seemed to care for her in a way that was much more than loyal and only friendly. Not only when they had met in the pharmacy, on the hallways, but even this morning – he somehow seemed to enjoy her company. He seemed more relaxed, more calm, less troubled. _Maybe I interpret too much into his behaviour, and he doesn't really care about me, after all, but simply loves my company, _Lily mused an tried to convince herself, but at the same time another thought popped up, _… and loves the way I make him feel, _Lily sighed and shook her head. Sure, he didn't share his feelings – but like the saying 'one picture was worth more than 1000 words', one of his looks spoke volumes. And like she had realised before, Lily somehow needed to be the strong one here – if she wanted them to be nothing more than colleagues, she would have to make an effort, she would have to keep him at arms length, she would have to be strong and persistent. Lily sighed about the anew realisation, _The question only is how long can I stay strong?_

"Alright guys!" Ben hollered and pushed the machete into the soft earth next to him. The muscles in his forearms hurt, "I think I could use a break," They had reached a small clearing right by another river bend.

Lily's eyes travelled over to Ben, while she walked closer, suddenly feeling nervous as if all her thoughts could be heard by everyone now.

Zee nodded, "I think we all do," the Latin doctor peeled the rucksack from her back, before looking up into the sky to let the rain pour down her face. The sky was grey.

Charlie sat down were he was, got rid of his backpack placing it next to him, and searched for something to eat, as Lily approached Tommy, who had been walking in front of their young Spanish teacher. She needed a distraction, "Amazing, isn't it?" Lily asked, hoping to get her thoughts about Keeton off her mind for the time of their mutual break.

Tommy, who had been absentmindedly looking at he surrounding flora, turned his gaze towards Lily, "You mean the hike?"

Lily's nose wrinkled, "What? No! I thought you were admiring the plants!"

Tommy chuckled, "Me? Lily, if I didn't know any better, I'd be afraid of so much Chlorophyll-containing organisms*****, considering the fact how many of them had to die by my neglect." He still had a goofy grin on his face.

Lily smiled and nodded. Her tactic seemed to work, she slowly relaxed and was grateful for the fact Tommy didn't notice her inner turmoil, "I see," she answered with a genuine smile. Actually, she hadn't picked Tommy as a guy who secretly spoke to his plants. She, on the other hand, did admire the surrounding nature. She was amazed by the rainforest, its lushness, and the sheer innumerableness of living species. From where she stood, she could see a South American sapote tree*****, a few blooming Marmalade bushes*****, and a various colourful Heliconias*****. With a moment to rest, she began to see that the rainforest wasn't only green – there were spots of colour everywhere, making the view much more interesting.

Lily smiled and licked away some raindrops from her lips, before she knelt down into the mud, and fumbled for the water samples she had collected so far. Either talking to Tommy, or examining the water samples were both good ways to keep her occupied … _otherwise you might come up with another glorious idea of talking to Keeton! _She scolded herself, and swore that she wouldn't do that, unless she had taken a clear decision.

With a small Pasteur pipette made of plastic, she extracted a drop from the first water sample and put it onto a small copper sheet, conjured from her backpack. She knew that copper acted as a strong reductive when in contact with mercury ions, therefore, the mercury would bind to the copper and would become visible***** – the more mercury, the higher its concentration in the water sample. Lily carefully rubbed over the water on the sheet and saw the silver metal become visible, though only slightly. She then repeated the test with the water from the sample she took just minutes ago – and a much more intensive mercury residue was the result. _We are getting closer, _Lily thought and knew right away that she would have to tell Ben.

Ben sat on a fallen tree, drinking from his bottle, happy about the fact that he would have to carry 200 millilitres less when they started walking again. With the extent of their group and his leading position, it had been hard for Ben to come into contact with Lily Brenner. Plus, he thought she had decided to be the rear guard on purpose, using the alibi of collecting water samples. Ben sighed in frustration as his view trailed over to the soaked brunette a good 20 feet away from him. Their small 'coffee break' this morning had been a momentary relieve from their usual eggshell walk. After their rather heated encounter in the pharmacy, Ben had been pleased that this morning had somehow poured some oil on their troubled water. But with him working his way through the jungle, with him having the time to think things through, and relive the moment of their almost-kiss yesterday, Ben realised that their waters were still very far from totally calm. They were more friendly now, sure, but far from relaxed around each other and he hated it. He knew that he needed to do something about it – especially now, with them being on a hunting party in the middle of nowhere. He could not risk not being on top of his game, with thoughts about him and her blurring his mind. _Me and her …_, the sound of it echoed through his head, and a warm and comfortable feeling settled in his stomach, before he tried to gulp it down with another large sip from his water bottle. For all their well-being, he needed not to be distracted by his hormones and thoughts about a certain ER resident. _Even though she's cute to look at when asleep, _he thought and cursed his mind, _just stop it!_ His hand reached for his stubble, before he scratched it and sighed again, _I simply need to resolve this. No, I want to!_

His eyes trailed over his group, before he started talking to Zee, "So, do you have any idea how far the next village is from here? We need to make camp sometime."

Zee shrugged, reached for the map she had stored in her belt, and scratched her dripping locks, "Personally, I've never been to Las Aguas***** before, but from the looks of it, it can't be more than three hours away - tops."

Ben nodded, glad for the fact that the conversation managed to push the thoughts about Lily a little further back, "Sounds promising."

Zee smiled carefully, "Don't expect a hot shower, Ben."

His eyes sparkled amused, "Well, I'm all happy as long as we get out of this one!" He replied and looked up towards the sky, as a thunder rolled through the forest and a flock of Scarlet Macaws***** flew by in the distance. Ben looked back towards the group, as Lily approached him and Zee, and his heart started beating faster. _So much for trying to get rid of her in your thoughts …_

"We are definitely coming closer to the source of the mercury pollution," Lily said and showed the copper sheet with its undeniable mercury stains to her superiors. Zee carefully took the sheet and touched the spots, while Lily started explaining her findings, "The further we walk upstream, the higher the amount of mercury gets, which means that …"

"… we're on the right track," Ben finished her sentence.

"Yeah," Lily nodded and wondered how he always did that, because it wasn't the first time he tried to complete her sentences – and succeeded.

"Good work, Brenner," he said as neutral as possible, before he took the copper sheet from Zee to see the stains for himself. He didn't want her to feel pressured or challenged in his presence, and hoped the neutral tone would convey that. Plus, he didn't want to pressure himself, not before really knowing what he wanted to do. First of all, he had to make up his mind, if he wanted to step back and be the gentleman, or if he wanted to fight for something he wasn't even sure was a possibility – leaving aside Ryan and all other obstacles and problems. It wouldn't be fair – for either of them.

Lily blinked at the very neutral, if not bordering cold tone he had never used with her. _Why now? _Has he understood what could be at stake at work? _Maybe he is not interested at all and just realised, _the devil in Lily's mind interjected. Lily swallowed and hated the fact that her mind might have told her an unwanted truth. _That's what you wanted, isn't it? An easy out?_, she mused, and felt her heart slump to the pit of her stomach, _maybe you better learn it the hard way. _A little shocked, with the need to extricate herself from the situation, she grabbed the sheet from Ben's outstretched hand, and hurried off, "We should get going again," her sentence came out somewhat choked, but rain almost swallowed every bit of her strained voice.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking about a little Ben and Lily kissing interaction in Las Aguas, maybe next to a bonfire while they are trying to dry their clothes – let me know what you think. I'd be in the mood for it :-)

Leave a comment, if you like. Please excuse any vocabulary, spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes.

Hope, you all had lovely Christmas holidays and a wonderful New Year's. Take care and have a great day, K.

* * *

*** Spanish translations and additional info in Chapter 11:**

"**Chlorophyll-containing organisms**" – I mean plants here, although algae contain chlorophyll, as well, but they are protists – chlorophyll, by the way, is the green "colour" we see in leaves, grass, you name it – without it, we would probably die of suffocation, since it's the basis for photosynthesis, the process by which the plants generate our atmospheric oxygen.

"**American sapote tree**" – botanically _Quararibea cordata _ is a large (up to 45m; 147ft) fruit tree, endemic to the vegetation in Brazil, Colombia, Ecuador, and Peru. It bears orange-yellow fruit which are soft, juicy, and sweet.

"**Marmalade bush**" – botanically _Streptosolen jamesonii – _is an evergreen shrub from the potato plant family. You might have all seen it. Especially in Germany, it's a very common flower to decorate your gardens in the summer – I love them. It's wildtype form (flowers are various shades of yellow, orange, and red) resemble orange marmelade, hence the name.

"**Heliconia**" – species of flowering plants native to the tropics - common names for the genus include lobster-claws, wild plantains or false bird-of-paradise.

"**She knew that copper acted as a strong reductive when in contact with mercury ions, therefore, the mercury would bind to the copper and would become visible.**" – For some of you, who might like to learn about the chemistry: Hg(2+) + Cu - Hg + Cu(2+) Meaning: Copper gets the two electrons from the mercury and then forms a residue that becomes visible.

"**Las Aguas**" – the waters – I made the name up, but I thought since I think this is a village next to a river, it's not totally 'out-of-character' for a settlement to be called that.

"**Scarlet Macaw**" – the _Ara macao_ is a huge and very colourful parrot species, although the colour red is dominant, hence the name. You probably saw one in a zoo, already.


	12. Chapter 12: Las Aguas

**All That Glitters is Not Gold**

Welcome back to another chapter of my story, and many much appreciated thanks to the three people that took their time to leave me a few lines: **Lachalora**, **Aphrodite96**, and **Liih** **Monteiro**. It meant the world to me.

This is for Liih Monteiro, because she asked so nicely ;-).

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Las Aguas**

Las Aguas, 5.40 pm

With dusk approaching fast in the tropics and the rainforest vanishing from green over grey to a steady black and dark, the group was more than happy as Charlie screamed, "There, I can see fire!"

And indeed, lanterns and torches were burning, casting their eerie but most welcome light through the bushes and branches towards them. It had taken them much longer than Zee's expected 'three hours tops' to finally reach Las Aguas*. But with the rain never stopping and the soil getting muddier and softer by the second, they had come to a river crossing where the muddy water had swept along a huge chunk of earth, leaving them no choice other than crossing the river by foot despite hopping just over. They had to wade through with the murky waters up to their chests, after it had been Tommy who suggested to go first to establish a kind of 'safety line', a rope he towed to a tree which would help the others not to get flushed away by the rather vivid current. Together they had all made it across and got marked by the terracotta-coloured river – everyone was now clothed in various shades of orange and copper, with smudges of the same colour on the remaining body parts, while the rain seemed to be not powerful enough to wash away the soil stains.

"Gracias a dios*,"exclaimed Zee and hold up for a second, the perspective of a dry hut and a fire before her mind's eye. She felt relieved. Zee knew it wasn't her fault that they had reached their destination with so much delay but as she was carrying the map and the GPS, she still felt responsible.

Tommy's youthful face turned into a grin as his strides became longer and he closed the gap between him and Charlie, "If there's a bar, the first round is on me!", he exclaimed and nuzzled Charlie's shoulder, before heading towards the village, not even clearly visible through the shrubbery.

Charlie chuckled and hurried after the young plastic surgeon, "Wait up, you'll need a translator!" The Hispanic boy shouted, as he rushed past Zee, who started walking herself.

Seconds later, dogs started barking and distant voices could be heard – a sign of life and indeed the proof of being at their night's camp. They had reached Las Aguas.

Ben stood still and watched the movement of the flames through the bushes, admired the silhouettes of leaves and exhaled as he sensed the presence of the last group member closely behind him. For a moment she paused and he could not even hear her breathing as the rain drowned every sound; but he knew she was close. He simply knew.

Lily watched Ben from the side with the distant torches casting a golden shadow over his features. He seemed reluctant to go into the village. There was a frown visible on his forehead as she mustered him, yet his stance and posture were strong and unyielding as if he was ready to face whatever was coming – something Lily admired very much.

She swallowed hard and bit her lips, looked into the rainforest, and felt the stinging in her eyes while her body started to tremble slightly. _Get over it, Lily, _she reprimanded herself and drew in a deep breath to regain her composure. But she couldn't help it – this somehow felt like a goodbye. The last few hours Lily had spent thinking about his neutral tone and what to make of it, and she had reached the realisation that it was indeed best for them if she responded with equal neutrality. _As hard as it might be, _she slightly nodded her head to let the thought sink in yet again. With her mind being set on them getting along only 'as friends', no wonder she felt like this was a goodbye. Whatever possibility Ben Keeton stood for, she had decided to deny herself the chance. Her mind knew that this was for the better. He wasn't even over his wife's death, she was still recovering from her own loss, and furthermore, being down here in the jungle was supposed to be a fresh start! _You're right to focus on yourself for a while, Lily, you deserve that! _She told herself, as the stinging in her eyes intensified, _Then, why does this feel so wrong? _

Lily drew in a huge breath, calling herself to order … and succeeding. She knew that this would probably be hard, especially while she could only control herself – how Keeton would react around her was a totally different story. _But you can push through this, right? _And with that she faced Keeton head on, because she needed to get through this.

Her presence felt like a breeze on his soaked skin and as the feeling got unbearable, Ben turned his face towards hers and caught the shadowed picture of her biting her lip and trying to look away. She seemed to be in deep thoughts, trying to get her mind off of something.

Lily was glad for the fact that the night mantled the feelings and emotions on her face, otherwise she wouldn't have even looked into his direction. It was probably the most open view she would ever give him of her feelings. It was a mixture of longing and hope, anxiety and despair, reason and sentiment.

If he knew, and if he saw these emotions right now, understood them, and decided to react to them, she would have let him. _Just this once, just to have something to remember, _Lily thought, while her heart started beating faster, almost like it wished for something to happen.

Ben saw the outlines of her symmetrical face, lit by the faint glow of the fire, but her blue eyes lay in the dark. Whatever she was thinking was a mystery to him, as his facial expressions were a mystery to her. Yet, they were standing only feet apart. _If it weren't for the rain, _Ben thought, _I'd be able to feel her radiating heat. _Ben swallowed and wondered where she found the strength to gaze this openly at him without even saying a word – did she try to convey a message? And if she did, what did it say? And what did he want to reply to it? _Does she want me to say anything? _

Ben's heart started pounding. He knew Lily was a bit faster when dealing with emotions but he hadn't even made up his mind about their situation yet and he had sworn himself he would. He couldn't just throw all his good intents over board, now could he? But with the rain coming down hard, her standing so close, the golden shadows of fire dancing over her skin, and the clinic miles away, Ben made a careful step forward.

The hair on her arms and neck stood on end as he moved closer, like a predator closing in on its prey, "Listen, …" his voice got carried over to her even through the whooshing rain.

But it was his voice that pitchforked her out of her vulnerable state and back into the reality of here and now. Her face became stern, more controlled, her emotions became disguised again and her stance more upright. It was his voice that caused her to realise where she was and who she was with – and what she had decided to do. "Don't," she said quietly, not wanting to listen to anything he had to say. It would be better this way.

Ben stopped in his tracks. Her words felt like he had hit a road block at full speed, although still unaware of what was actually happening.

Lily saw his perplexed expression now that he was closer and felt somewhat bad for letting him in the dark about what she had decided. But maybe she would find another time to talk to him – just not now, "We should get out of the rain, Ben," her sentence was tinted with defeat, "It's been a long day," she replied quietly, before turning on her heels and walking towards Las Aguas, leaving a surprised Ben behind.

Lily pushed through the last bushes and stepped onto a clearing. Fires were burning in front of huts, torches outdared the pouring rain, and a number of men and women had gathered under the porch of a close-by house. She closed the distance towards them and suddenly found herself in the middle of some village inhabitants. Tommy, Charlie, and Zee stood right next to her as she greeted the locals with a "Buenos tardes*". It was then she realised that she was finally standing under a roof with no rain pouring down on her. Lily relaxed instantaneously. _It feels good to be out of the rain._

"They have sick people all over the village and are glad we're here," Zee spoke in her direction.

"They are giving us a hut and food for the night," Charlie added, just as Keeton integrated himself into their circle, nodding his _Hello_ to the villagers.

"Great," Keeton said, still a little shaken up by what had happened back in the jungle, "so, where can we make camp?" His fingers combed through his dark but slick hair not daring to take a look at Lily.

"¿Dónde está la cabaña para nos?*", asked Charlie, as one of the locals answered right away and showed into a certain direction. Everyone shouldered their backpacks again and wanted to follow the man in order to put their stuff into the hut, and finally into a dry space.

But Lily, who was not in the mood nor state to be close to Keeton or make any Small talk with the others right now, spoke up. She was the only one who hadn't even removed her backpack,"¿E Dónde están los enfermos? Me puede mostrarlos*?"

"¡Sígame, por favor, Señora!", a huge and lean Colombian answered eagerly.

The others looked at her with perplexed faces, somehow feeling bad for the fact that they wanted to get to a dry spot first, whereas Lily already asked for the people that needed treatment, "Wait, wait, wait Lily. Are you kidding us?" Tommy asked, the goofy grin on his face was gone and he looked at her questioningly.

Lily saw the exhausted look on her friend's face and was sure that she would have to look quite similar. It had been a long day, and a long walk. Nevertheless, she produced a warm smile that felt very convincing, "I'll be fine, Tommy, really. You guys go ahead. Whatever the size of the hut is, there'll be no room for all of us changing our clothes at once!" Lily nodded her head in encouragement, "Just don't forget to call me as soon as dinner's ready, alright?" And with that she followed the man into the village, leaving Tommy, Zee, Charlie, and especially Ben staring after her.

Ben couldn't help but felt dumbstruck as realisation started to dawn on him that she was carefully pushing him away, keeping him at a distance. _Every minute another inch, _he mused. She seemed to have made a decision – without him. Once again, Lily Brenner was the one who had taken matters into her own hands – and while Ben admired that quality workwise, he felt miserable knowing this had nothing to do with her being a good doctor.

Las Aguas, 9.15 pm

The hut was big enough to accommodate all of them. It was built on wooden stilts - just like every other house around here, with one large room on the 'first floor' and the cooking area 'downstairs'. Right now, a huge bonfire crackled in the middle, encompassed by charcoal-coloured river stones, most likely green granite*. Their clothes and everything their backpacks had contained hung on ropes surrounding the fire, evoking the look of an oriental harem with various layers of fabrics concealing the entrance. The rain still hadn't stopped and thundered down onto the corrugated roof of their housing.

The villagers had given them bell peppers, potatoes, beans, and some maize bread. With Charlie's help, Zee had managed to turn this into a very delicious vegetable soup, while Ben, Tommy, and Lily had worked on the sick people of the village, mostly children, all showing symptoms of mercury poisoning. Luckily, they had brought enough medication to alleviate their pains and ease their symptoms but also gave them the advice to come by the clinic in Villanubla*, as soon as they were strong enough. Now, with the village, Charlie, and Zee asleep, it was only Tommy, Ben, and Lily sitting awake by the fire.

Tommy, though, stifled a huge yawn, as he absentmindedly drew imaginary lines into the fire's embers with a branch, "Guys, I think, I have to call it a night," Tommy mumbled und pushed the branch into the fire, before he ruffled through his short hair, "See you tomorrow morning."

Ben nodded as he took a quick look to his watch, when Tommy stood up, shuffled over to the wooden rung ladder, and climbed up into the sleeping area.

"Night," Lily mumbled and realised only then that she would be alone with Keeton now - and while her mind had slowly tumbled towards sleepiness before she was suddenly wide awake again. The light of the fire was warm, a yellowy orange, and the heat felt nice on her skin, yet she needed to go, _the sooner the better_, "I … uhm, I better head off, too … it's been a long day," Lily said, about to stand up.

"I know what you're doing."

She swallowed and while she had wanted to stand up to follow Tommy, she remained seated, "I'm tired," she tried to defend her statement but knew the moment she said it how fake it had to sound.

Ben was just a seat away from her, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, while they were sitting on huge logs around the fireplace. He chuckled but still looked into the fire and admired its power, "You're anything but ..." _So, she's lying to me now?_

Lily felt nervous. Was it a bad thing she lied to her boss? Or did he stop being her boss sometime along their way here? _He must have, _mused Lily, as she recalled calling him Ben earlier in the jungle, clearly a line crossing event. With a deep sigh, she tried to reign in her thoughts and feelings.

"Too bad, huh, you're stuck here with me? At the clinic? And now, even in the jungle?" Ben voice seemed a bit strained. He had had the evening to think about her sudden wish to not be around him anymore and wondered what to do about it. Should he talk to her, ask her? Did he want to know what she would tell him? The fact was, he hated her newfound distance, _… and here I was thinking that this morning had made our relationship a little more easy, _he snorted quietly at the thought of it, "Probably your worst case scenario, isn't it?"

Lily avoided looking at him, but the hurt tone in his voice caused her alarm system to go off, and her head to finally turn to him. It was not only the hurt in his voice, but the anger building up inside her, causing her to straighten up, leaning forward, "What do you mean?" Her heart made a nervous leap.

He wasn't even drunk yet the exhaustion of the day, his mixed feelings for her and now, them sitting by the fire, had loosened an emotional avalanche, "Well, you're clearly not wanting my company," Ben licked his lips, still not facing her, since he found it difficult to open up. His voice was still dangerously low, "trying to find every opportunity to get away," His dark blue eyes were livid.

Lily's jaw tightened and she knew what he was referring to, "You know why," she replied, her lips tight, _I tried to tell you, _she added silently.

It was then he finally looked up and over to her, her huge blue eyes watching him intently. "Yeah, so you say … or decided for yourself," the hurt was oozing out of his tone.

Her brow furrowed, _is he trying to hurt me back?_ For a moment, Lily didn't know what to answer but then she thought about her decision again, and about his incapability to decide things for himself, "Exactly, Ben!" she spat out, "Because someone had to make a decision," Why on earth were they having this kind of conversation here? This argument? Out here in the jungle? Now? With no opportunity to go their separate ways to cool off afterwards? If they did talk about this right now, there was no turning back or avoiding the other – what happened tonight around this fire would have to accompany them through the jungle.

Her exclamation suggested that he wasn't the one to make any decisions, not concerning their relationship, at least. So she had taken matters into her own hand and made the decision herself – and Ben hated it, although he knew how right she probably was. He had always been someone to face personal problems with a delay but right now it bugged him to know she had made this one without him … and confronted him with accomplished facts. Especially, when he didn't like the facts at all.

The truth was, he really had a hard time opening up towards people – even Lily, who had actually made it very easy for him. With her denying him her support from now on, he felt like he had been kicked back into a ditch just as he was reaching up for a helping hand – and that feeling hurt. Deeply. "Right, Lily ... and it must have been really awful for you to be stuck with someone who doesn't really know what he wants and who's unable to make a clear decision," he snorted, and stretched out his long legs in an attempt to get rid of his constricted feeling, "When I was at least expecting it, you came along … forcing me to think about all that I have been so desperately trying to forget, and then you wanted me to react in a certain way …"

Lily stopped breathing, as her name left his lips. He had never called her by her first name. But she was shocked by everything he said afterwards, accusing her of pressuring him. Was he trying to lay this all on her? Blame and hurt her? "STOP right there!" She said forcefully, her fingernails drilling into the log she was sitting on as her heart beat quickened, not because of excitement but from anger and frustration, "Seriously, I am not forcing you to do anything, Ben, and I never have." She frowned while watching him beside her. It was a mix of lost hope, longing, and despair she felt towards him, while tears started to rim her eyes. _This is going to be the worst trip of my entire life, _Lily thought.

Ben looked up, the expression in his eyes equalling hers. Yet her stern voice captured him and he listened.

"I am not pressuring you in any way. I'm actually trying to take the pressure off!" She almost hissed, while her upper body went rigid. After all, she was the one had who decided to leave him be in order to let him sort out his problems, and for them to go back to a normal relationship.

Their eye contact did not break as the fire between them became slowly smaller, crackled, and danced. The intensity between them was palpable and Lily wasn't sure if it was still the fire's heat or the sparks they were shooting at each other. Various thoughts spooked around in her mind – between not wanting to get hurt, wanting to start over, and finally allowing herself to feel freely again.

Lily somehow felt like this conversation wasn't going anywhere. He hadn't thought about what he wanted or could offer her, while she had decided to retrieve, "Let's call it a night, Ben, before either of us says something we'll regret," they would have to postpone this conversation to another time, knowing fully well that neither of them knew what they were doing. Lily swallowed sadly, hating the dead end they were stuck in. "I'll better go to bed," she softly said, swallowed down everything she so desperately wished to tell him, before she stood up and closed the distance towards the ladder.

"NO," he said forcefully, with his voice nearly breaking, and stood up. He knew that if he let her go, like he had in the jungle this evening, she would close herself off again. So he made a choice right there and then – to not let her leave this easy. They had started talking just now, nobody was around, and they were on safe territory since this wasn't the clinic. _Where if not here? When if not now? _And maybe Ben was tired of thinking everything through; what if acting on impulse was something that would actually bring them forward? "Don't go," he said as he moved closer.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks, and wished she heard wrong, "Ben," he was coming into her direction and she was with her back against a wall. She had nowhere to go and she swallowed a huge lump down her throat, anxious to turn around as the tears flooded her eyes.

"Let me finish for once!" He said calmly and closed in on her, his steps on the dry earth sounded muffled.

Lily turned around, her eyes burning with unshed tears, frustration, and insecurity, "We have to stop this, Ben. That's what I wanted to tell you all the time … I just …" She withdrew a little more, a futile attempt to leave. His closeness was unbearable.

_You just couldn't, _Ben thought and knew exactly how she was feeling because he was feeling it, too. His pulse quickened as he came to a halt close to her. The dried brown locks clung to her face and the coppery soil had stained her blue t-shirt, yet she was mesmerizing and he had to swallow to not loose his train of thought.

"This isn't healthy, I'm sick of thinking about how to react around you. Here, at the clinic. It's taking its toll on me … and right now, with everything that's happened to me in the past, I am not willing to pay the price. I can't take the risk of letting me fall, not if I know exactly that you'll catch me!" She choked out and carried on, with her voice bordering on a desperate plea, "… and I know you can't guarantee me that." She was referring to his own past, the death of his wife and child, and his complicated relationship with Ryan. And those thoughts finally crushed her security walls, as the first tear escaped her eye and meandered down her cheek, "So, please, Ben, unless you really can … just stop. Please, just stop!" Her blue eyes looked up in a desperate attempt to call to his reason, "Don't make this so difficult."

It broke his heart to see her so vulnerable, so fragile, and desperate. She was usually the strong one, not letting feelings interfere with her actions. But here she was, standing in front of him, asking him either to be there for her completely or walk away. The palms of his hands became sweaty at the sight of her teary eyes and he felt the urge to come even closer, to be nearer. _I want to let her know that I can be what she needs me to be, I want to be the one she needs me to be! _Ben swallowed as these thoughts settled in. This was indeed huge and the enormity of his sudden feelings scared him. His one hand carefully reached out towards the small of her back, while the other came to rest on her shoulder.

"Don't, Ben," she almost wailed upon his touch, "I warned you."

It was in this moment he knew how much alike they really were – both damaged, hurt, and with a distant hope to move on, "So, tell me, why can't I stop, then?" He whispered forcefully, hating the fact that he was making her cry, while he still didn't know a definite answer to his question, only knowing how much more at ease he felt in her presence, "Why can't I get you off my mind? Why can't I stop looking at you? Why do I want to be what you're asking me to be?" His voice faded.

She pressed her lips together at his confession. He was giving her an insight into his mind. Ben Keeton was caring for her. So much indeed, he was considering to let go off his past and to move on … for her … but much more important – with her, "Because you feel comfortable around me …", she replied in an unsuccessful attempt to play his feelings down.

He shook his head, "It's more than that, Lily …" he whispered, as his hand found the nape of her neck and his thumb began to caress the spot right below her ponytail, "… you know it's more than that."

"It can't be more," Lily chocked out – one last attempt at reason. But she knew she had already lost the battle.

Ben was sure he had never seen someone more beautiful yet so irritating – her huge blue eyes did not back down, as he moved closer, never breaking the contact, too afraid to loose the bond they had between them, "It will be." Her huge, watery eyes looked up towards him – waiting for something – and it was then he decided to let go and pull her with him.

Within seconds Ben's lips came crashing down onto Lily's, as her force of attraction became unbearable for him. She tasted salty from her tears and hesitated for a second upon that taste. But as he realised that she was responding to his kiss and her hands found their way to the pectoral muscles of his chest, he continued his passionate kiss. He gently pushed her back against the wall and covered her front completely. Ben's hand pulled her flush against his chest, as the other trailed up towards her cheek.

This somehow felt like a goodbye kiss – urgent, desperate, and forceful. They were clinging to each other, with Ben holding her tight and Lily searching his broad shoulders for support. They exhaled in inhaled only shortly, taking what they could get as long this haze would last. Their eyes were closed as the seconds passed and the fire sizzled behind them.

His neck was soft and smooth, and as Lily's fingers travelled into his hairline, his grip on her waist tightened, causing her to moan into his mouth. This was everything she had imagined – every imaginary kiss and better, because she could really feel it: His warm body pressed against her, his hands holding her tight as if he would never ever let her go. All her intentions were gone, long forgotten and replaced by the sensation Ben was causing within her. She couldn't even remember her intentions anymore … all she could think of was the kiss they were sharing.

There was a sad desperation in their passionate kiss, because neither of them knew what would happen if it ended. And neither wanted it to end, because it would mean that they were back at the start – with nothing achieved, other than more complications brought on by the kiss. But neither stopped. They simply couldn't.

Her small form in his arms felt wonderful – she was firm and soft at once, and is was easy to understand what she wanted. Their kiss felt natural. Even their hands moved in unison as they delved deeper into their labyrinth of feelings – endless and twisted. As she brushed a hand over his hair and cheek, he nearly lost himself in her and used both his hands to pull her closer, while their tongues duelled in a ferocious attempt to hold on to this moment.

They were both blinded by the intensity of their feelings for each other. All good intentions were gone – now it was just taking what they could get. Reacting now, thinking later. And it felt good. _So good. _

With one last passionate kiss and Ben's arm completely wrapped around Lily's small waist, she gasped for air and opened her hazed eyes, dark with excitement and the hunger for more. Her forehead came to rest on his, as they both tried to regain their breathing. Her hand moved to the spot over his heart and she felt his elevated heartbeat right away. _He's as excited as I am, _Lily nervously thought and tried to reign in her breathing.

They didn't look at each other, just lingered in the moment, afraid anything they would say would suddenly bring the world around them to a sudden end.

Ben loved the feeling of her forehead against his. It felt cool and soft, while her smell was intoxicating to him. His eyes were still closed as he suddenly chuckled. He somehow felt light-hearted as if the kiss had been his signpost in the right direction and nothing to be worried about, "I have to keep in mind that kissing you is the right method to stop you from objecting me," He pressed a careful kiss to the crown of her head, taking in the smell of her hair, pulling her even closer to his firm body.

Lily carefully smiled to herself, grateful for the fact that they were still able to joke with each other and that the seriousness of their situation hadn't changed them. She felt like a knot had been loosened within her – as if now everything seemed clearer. _Although it isn't, _she scolded herself. Yet, her hands rounded Ben's torso and folded behind his back, "I'll be looking forward to that at work," she mumbled and nestled herself into him even more.

Ben smiled to himself – not only because she had made a funny return, but about the mental picture of him kissing her at the clinic whenever she had a different opinion than him. _Would come down to a lot of kissing, _he calculated and tightened his embrace, grateful for the fact that the moment now didn't feel awkward at all, rather comfortable. And that made him hopeful. He suddenly felt as content with himself than he had in a long time.

Unsure of what the future, let alone the next few days would bring, Lily lingered in the moment. The feeling of being in someone's strong arms, feeling absolutely secure, was breathtaking. Knowing that these were Ben Keeton's arms, was mind-blowing. Again, her intentions had hopped overboard as soon as the ship began sinking, but here she was now … in his arms, knowing about his feelings for her … and believing that everything from now on would have to be a walk in the park. _Right? _"Ben Keeton, you'll be the death of me," she whispered towards his ears, while she listened to his calming heartbeat.

With one of his rare smiles, a sparkle in his eyes, and without another spoken word, he bent down and captured her lips in another kiss that showed her what being alive really felt like.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed Ben's and Lily's first kiss as much as I did. But not everything will be a "walk in the park" from now on, but I'm sure you all have figured as much ;-).

Leave a comment if you like and stay tuned for the next chapter.

K.

* * *

*** Spanish translations and additional info:**

"**Las Aguas**" – the name of the village they are in right now. Their first camp in the jungle. Since the village is located right next to a river – and agua means water – I figured it'd be okay to call a village "the waters".

"**Grac****i****as a dios**" – Zee's exclamation as she's happy to finally be in Las Aguas – can be directly translated to "Thank God!"

"**Buenos tardes**" – Lily greets the villagers with a "Good evening" as she finally steps under the roof of a house.

"**¿****Dónde está la cabaña para nos?**" – the villagers were kind enough to provide a hut for our group and Charlie is asking the locals where this hut is.

"**¿E ****Dónde están los enfermos? ****Me puede mostrarlos?**" – As Lily doesn't want to be anywhere near Keeton, she decides to take care of the villages sick people immediately. Therefore she asks the locals: "And where are the sick people? Can you show them to me?"

"**¡****Sígame, por favor, Se****ñora!**" – upon Lily's request to see the sick people, a Colombian man answers her right away: "Follow me, please, Miss!"

"**green granite**" – Green granite is a form of the granite stone. Granites can be found in various colours, depending on their chemistry and mineralogy.

"**Villanubla**" – the imaginative name I gave the village where the clinic is situated in; The doctors' "home base".


	13. Chapter 13: Moving On

**All That Glitters is Not Gold**

Welcome back to another chapter of my story, and many much appreciated thanks to all people that still read this story. I still love this story, yet I am so busy with finishing my master thesis - and right now time is scarce. Sorry about that. Yet, I can't thank all of you enough to still visit the story from time to time. Enjoy the new chapter despite the enormously long wait, nevertheless.

Thanks to CaterinaQC for giving me kick ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Moving On**

Las Aguas, 5.23 A.M.

Like dusk, dawn came almost instantly. At first, it was only a slight shimmer through the bushes, something which could easily be overlooked but grew in intensity by the second. Since the birds, insects, and animals were rarely quiet in the tropics, most of them even more active during the night, a rise in their volumes to announce dawn was futile to await. From an optical illusion, the light turned its colour to a brownish red, engulfing the green shrubbery and softening the outlines of the small rainforest settlement.

It was then that Tommy stumbled down the hut's ladder, with a yawn on his lips and his hair ruffled. Only the embers of yesterday's fire send some warmth towards him and he instinctively snuggled deeper into his sweatshirt as he passed the fireplace and shuffled towards the village's centre, already alive with people going about their daily routine.

Kids were gathering chickens, a woman was shoving along a small sow with at least ten piglets, and a group of men were standing together, each having a cigarette in hands, chatting silently.

For a moment, Tommy stood still and took in his surroundings, as if trying to remember where he was and why he was here, when it all came back to him – the mercury poisoning. The young plastic surgeon was about to head back inside to get another fire going and to boil some water, maybe even prepare breakfast for the others, when a familiar figure made their way towards him. Tommy shook his head and stifled another yawn, "Don't tell me, you've worked through the night, Lil!"

Lily smiled at him as she closed the distance between herself and the still ruffled looking man. He looked extremely young right now, with his hair tousled and himself wrapped into his sweatshirt tightly, yet another sight that caused her to smile harder, "Don't be ridiculous, Tommy." All of his high hopes and believes in her abilities and motivation in honour, but there were times even Lily needed some sleep – especially after a day and night like yesterday. "I was just taking a shower," Lily muttered matter-of-factly and pointed her thumb back towards the village, already seeing Tommy's longing expression following her fingers.

"Seriously?"

He was nearly sighing the words and Lily's face broke into a huge and playful grin, "God, Tommy – you're just an easy target, you know that, right?" She came closer towards him and bumped his shoulder carefully, as he pouted and sunk deeper into his sweatshirt.

"You're just mean, Lily."

"And you are phantasizing way too much."

"True," he confessed with an amused smile that turned into another yawn, "But why are you up so early? Too much on your mind? The sun isn't even really up, yet."

Lily inhaled some of the humid and yet fairly cool air, as the village around here awoke even more. Her memories travelled back to last night and the reasons she rose from her bed in the wee hours of the morning. Flashes of her and Keeton's heated conversation, their arguments, and their settling kisses came back to her mind and caused her stomach to churn with excitement and insecurity. Yesterday evening, everything had suddenly seemed sure and certain – but with her having the time to think at night, she felt like maybe they had made a mistake to finally act on their feelings for each other. Maybe it was too soon, and most definitely not the right place? _But then again, overthinking things is a trait I despise in myself, _Lily mused and slightly shook her had, as if to scold herself, "Yeah, you can say that," Lily muttered.

Tommy eyed her up and down and sensed the restlessness oozing from his friend, "You know, I have been known to give excellent advice."

Lily chuckled, feeling grateful for Tommy looking out for her and the feeling of having found a truly great friend down here. "Thanks, Tommy, really!" Her eyes stayed focused on the village and how the light slowly filtered through the trees and started to illuminate the larger parts of the natural clearing. Lily sighed quietly and looked back towards their hut – Zee, Charlie and Ben were still inside.

_Ben._ _How am I supposed to act around him now? Plus, how is he doing to react around me? Indifferent? As if nothing had happened? Or maybe even affectionate? _With all the thoughts rushing through Lily's head, she couldn't quite decide how she would like him to react to her? Would it be easier to deal with an indifferent or an affectionate Ben? The thoughts about him brought another sigh to her lips, this time not so quiet.

"Lily, you sure you're alright?" The sleepiness had vanished from Tommy face as he eyed her up and down, a little frown forming on his forehead.

Lily faced him and reached for his hand, "It's alright. I'm good, I'm ok."

He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Seriously!" She exclaimed with a convincing smile on her face. And indeed, she was. Everything had been said last night – Ben knew what he was in for, he knew what had been on Lily's mind. Whatever would happen from now on was partially out of her hands. She just had to decide which way she would want to go from here, "I have to make up my mind about a few things, before you can tell me your opinion about them."

"Huh," Tommy said and relaxed, "if you say so." He closed his eyes and lingered in the sun, letting the warm rays.

She nodded and felt the first rays of sunlight touching the top of her hair, warming her brunette locks, "Yeah, I say so."

Tommy smiled and cracked an eye open again, "So, have you seen a bakery and coffee bar where you took that shower of yours?"

Lily smiled at him, "Now that you mention it, I did – unfortunately though, they were out of buns, bagels, and caffeine."

"Too bad," Tommy grinned and felt the heat of the uprising sun dispel the last remnants of sleep from his body, "How about we make ourselves some breakfast?"

With a restless night and little sleep, her stomach had been growling occasionally since the early morning hours. So, the thought about finally getting to eat something lightened her mood even further. With an excited face she spluttered out, "You get the fire going and I'll organise us some flour, sugar, eggs, and milk?"

"Pancakes! Great idea, Lily!"

And with that, both headed into their assigned directions.

* * *

Half an hour later

The village was bathed in sunlight by now and almost everyone was up, going about their daily business. The temperature climaxed its way up the mercury column and Lily longed for another rain shower just to feel the short-lived results from evaporative cooling on her drying skin. The fire sizzled in the fireplace and she had just finished the dough, as Tommy poured some oil into the cast-iron skillet they had come up with. So far, the morning had been wonderful, even though her night had been a bit 'disturbed'. _Totally your own fault, Lily. Really! _She scolded herself and relaxed next to the fireplace, as she handed the bowl containing their pancake dough to Tommy. The youthful excitement on his face made her smile, as he spooned the dough into the skillet, "You're totally having more fun than I am!"

His smile widened, "Only slightly!"

She giggled and inhaled deeply, before she brushed some loose strands of her hair back behind her ears. If they weren't on a trip to fight possible mercury poisoning, this morning definitely felt like a camping trip with friends. The scenery was lovely, their makeshift breakfast a possible delight, and the calmness that circulated through her body felt refreshing. Forgotten was the work at the clinic, the stress of learning a new language and getting along with new colleagues and Colombian patients. This day was the first day that actually felt normal to Lily … since a long, long time.

And this relaxed happiness influenced her thoughts, as well. While she got up with worries about Keeton and what their relationship might be like this morning, she was able to brush these thoughts aside now. _There will be what will be, Lily, and you can't change that anyway._ She felt secured by the fact that she had been able to tell Ben what was on her mind. She had made her standpoint clear, so he knew her rules to the game. And truthfully, that was all she could do.

"¡Por el amor de Dios!"*****

Tommy's and Lily's eyes both travelled over to the ladder into the upper room. Charlie, with hair standing up into various directions but eyes huge and focused on the pancake, stood halfway down the ladder.

"El panqueque huele magnÍfico!"***** He exclaims and stumbles down the ladder, before plumping down next to Lily, "Can I have the first one?!"

Tommy grinned, flipped the pancake, "Sure."

Charlie's face was covered in a content smile, yet followed by another yawn, "Morning, by the way."

"A good morning to you, too," Lily replied and took a sip of water from her bottle, before she nodded towards the upper room, "What about Keeton and Zee? Are they up yet?"

"If they aren't by now, the smell will definitely help them," Charlie muttered, his eyes still focused on the golden and brown pattern the skillet had left in the pancake, "Works better than any clock."

And he had only finished his sentence as Zee, already looking fresh and relaxed, climbed down the ladder, "¡Buenas dÍas!"***** Her dark brown eyes glowed into the round, as Tommy loaded the first pancake onto a small plate and handed it over to Charlie.

Charlie couldn't wait and grabbed the warm dish with his hands before diving in.

Zee chuckled, "Either he's very hungry or you two make some amazing pancakes!"

"Maybe we should put those two in charge for all breakfasts from now on," The slightly hoarse but deep voice made Lily look up. Ben was standing at the foot of the ladder, pulling down an olive-coloured T-shirt, and one of his smiles played along the lines of his eyes. Her heart quickened immediately, as his eyes seemed to rest only on her, "Good morning," he said, but it seemed like he was only saying it to her, with his eyes steadily fixed on her face.

Charlie just grunted his _good morning _into the pancake, while Tommy put the next spoons of viscous dough into the hot frying pan.

As visions of last night's heated kiss flashed before her eyes, she just hoped she wasn't blushing. _Get a grip, you're too old to blush!_ "Good morning," she replied and hoped that her voice wouldn't betray her relaxed exterior. _Did he always look that good in olive T-shirts?_

Zee plopped down next to Tommy, who had become the designated chef for this forest breakfast feast and she eyed his handling the skillet closely.

"Don't worry, Dr. Alvarez, you'll get the next one!" Tommy said, without looking into the Latina's eyes.

"Oh, I didn't ask for the next one."

Tommy looked over his shoulder, "Well, you just weren't asking very loudly."

Ben grinned, "He's right, Zee. Even I could see you looking lecherously at those pancakes!" As the word _lecherous_ left his mouth, Ben's eyes immediately travelled over to Lily. She was wearing a black tank top, accentuating her toned arms, and comfortable linen trousers paired with bare feet that played with the sand. A relaxed aura radiated from her, one of the many traits he admired and longed for in her. Whatever feeling she radiated, Ben felt like it was rubbing of on him, too. And while he had been dreading 'the morning after', he felt confident that indeed it had only pushed them a little further into the right direction. There was no awkwardness between them now, merely a youthful shyness with the remnants of their first kiss still so livid in their minds.

_The kiss._ Ben swallowed as the image and emotions of last night came back to him with a blow – her teary eyes, her begging, her warmth, her smell, her lips, their kiss, their desperation, their passion, their hunger, their feelings. Something primal stirred in the pit of his stomach and he had to seek her face again.

Lily almost immediately felt his intense stare upon her, looked up, and was met by a tender-faced Ben Keeton. He was watching her with an expression of controlled longing, a sight that warmed Lily's insides at once. _What would happen if he will always look at me like that from now on? _She gulped but couldn't break their eye contact. With him staring at her so openly, Lily was suddenly sure that he wasn't going to be indifferent towards her – how could he? With his eyes being a mirror to his soul? At least for Lily, they were.

Ben carefully shuffled over to Zee, not breaking the eye contact. He badly wanted to sit next to her, but he knew that her closeness would only torture him more. Sitting next to her would mean that all he had to do to touch her would be a minute stretch of his hand and arm … and then he would only want more.

"Pancake?" Tommy grinned.

And suddenly her eyes were surrounded by a careful, yet promising smile that had Ben inhale another deep breath.

"Dr. Keeton? Do you want the pancake?" Tommy asked and smiled back and forth between Keeton and Lily, not yet grasping the depth of their mum conversation.

"Ah, yes, sure I do, Fuller. Thanks." With another last look towards an amused Lily, he had his first bite and inwardly laughed about himself. _When was the last time you were daydreaming about a woman, Ben?_

"No problem," Tommy replied and shovelled some more dough into the pan.

* * *

An hour later, 7 a.m.

Charlie nibbled on another pancake as he strolled towards the village's assembly hut alongside Tommy. The hut was large building with a roof held up by stilts. One half of it had clay walls, while the other half was build like an airy pavilion with another fireplace in its middle. Right now, they were on their way to meet a few selected locals such as the village's shaman, village elders and the chief.

Although it was only 7 a.m., the air had warmed considerably and Charlie was happy as he realized they were heading for the clay covered part of the large hut. Charlie looked over to Tommy, whose face had a relaxed smile about it. He truly radiated contentment, probably because he was happy about the nice start of today's morning, "Did you bring something to drink?" Charlie asked waiting for Tommy to turn his head towards him.

"Why would I?" replied Tommy and grinned down at the boy.

They had just rounded a corner of the hut as they were greeted by a large number of locals plus their fellow friends and colleagues from Villanubla, "Because I'm almost certain I'll get a dry mouth from all the translating I will have to do!"

Tommy grinned and came to a halt right next to Zee, "I'm sure Dr. Alvarez might be able to help you out."

Charlie shrugged and ate the last bit of pancake before rubbing his hands clean on his pair of trousers.

The shaman, a middle aged woman with jet black hair and an old scar on her left eyebrow, as well as the village's chief, an older man with a mighty belly, smiled gratefully at the doctors and motioned for them to enter the hut, "Venido adentro, por favour!"***** Replied the shaman over and over again, as Lily was the first to step into the cool interior of the hut.

They weren't even all seated inside as the chief started talking, which caused Charlie to stand up again and translate right away.

"Uhm, he says he's very grateful for us to be here … and for us to help the sick. At first, he wasn't sure if his people were even really sick but over the course of a week he sensed that there was something wrong, especially with the water," Charlie listened to the chief before continuing, "so they started bringing water from another river branch half an hour into the jungle, but the effects were the same."

For Lily, this meant that the river half an hour into the jungle was only yet another branch of the _ el verdor*****._ For the villagers it meant only more bad luck, "Do they know that the rivers are most likely connected?"

Charlie cleared his throat and talked to the chief before turning back to Lily, "Yes, they know they are, but they suspected that whatever caused the sickness was only limited to the river close to their settlement."

Ben chuckled bitterly. With a water-soluble form of mercury, something you couldn't even see and something that acted this unspecific and slow, it was nearly impossible – even for them – to get spotted sooner or more directly. "He couldn't know. Hell, even we almost needed a week to call a spade a spade! Fact is, they need another water source, probably another river, well, lake, pond – whatever. But they need to get some clean water soon! Tell him that," said Ben and watched as Charlie translated almost simultaneously.

The shaman, chief and all elders watched in astonishment and worry as the young boy translated the words spoken by the American doctor.

As Charlie finished, Zee shifted in her seat and addressed the local group in fronts of her in Spanish.

Tommy, not as good at the language as the others yet, only got hold of a few brackets here and there. But sitting next to Lily gave him the opportunity to ask for her help, "Pssst, Lil – what did she just say?"

Lily carefully leaned over, "She's telling them that we suspect the water is polluted by mercury. Most likely from an illegal gold mine. She's also asking for their support, questioning them whether they know anything about illegal gold mining around here."

It was that second that the shaman nodded her head vividly, replying "Si, si, si"*****, over and over again, confirming Zee's question about the origins of a gold mine someplace along the river.

Zee turned towards her friends, excitement in her voice as she spoke, "She says that there's a gold mine one day up the stream. Her cousin's husband used to work there."

Lily felt excited as well … they were getting closer to the source. Just one day. That was practically nothing.

Ben, hearing the news, sat up straighter and leaned forward, "Well, then tell them three things now. First, they need to search for another source of water. We'll show them our test to detect mercury so they can be sure they have clean water. Secondly, they should send somebody to Villanubla and get some help with all the sick people around here. We can't stay and our medical supplies are insufficient in number. They have to get Otis or Ryan up here to help them. I'll write a note myself. And thirdly, we need a detailed description of where to go looking for that gold mine! Because, as soon as we get that, we'll head into the jungle again."

* * *

15min later

Everyone was leaving the hut, Tommy and Ben had headed for the make-shift clinic, Zee talked to a couple more locals down by the well, and Charlie ran over to start packing his backpack. After all, they would leave Las Aguas in under two hours to get closer to that infamous mining camp.

Lily stood up in a smooth fashion, brushed her linen trousers down, and headed for the open door. While the inside of the hut was dark and somewhat cool, the opening in the hut's side and the glistening sun made the door look like a path into sheer light. Lily stopped for a moment while her eyes adjusted, as she suddenly felt his presence next to her.

"I was wondering when I'd get the time to speak to you … alone."

Her head shot to the left side. Ben was leaning against the hut casually, his eyes fixed on her again. A careful smile crept up her lips, "It's kind of a hard thing to ever be alone when you're part of a hunting party, Ben."

His face turned into a soft smile and his upper body straightened in order to lean a little closer. She still had that invisible pull, a certain kind of gravitation that Ben just couldn't resist, "You got a point there."

Lily felt her heart rate quicken and the corners of her mouth wrinkled into an amused smile, "Yet you managed it." Without really thinking about it, her body had turned towards him.

"Yet I did," She was standing only a few inches away. So little distance that Ben could easily extend his arm to touch her bare shoulders. Her skin was cool and inviting, a welcome exception from the scorching sun and the humid forest.

Lily could see his chest moving and she remembered last night and their closeness, and suddenly she longed for a replay, "Now, you've got what you wanted."

"Not just yet," He almost whispered and closed the distance between their lips.

It was a soft and careful kiss – nothing compared to the passionate release they felt last night, but yet of another and as important quality. It was considerate and sweet. It was a _good morning _to yesterday's _good bye. _Ben's right hand wandered up to her soft neck, while his left found its way to the small of her back. Lily aligned herself to him completely, placed one hand on his broad chest and snuggled even closer as the other hand wrapped itself around his waist. They weren't in a hurry, nothing seemed desperate, and so they took their time to linger in the moment.

As they parted from each other, Ben smiled openly at the woman in front of him, "Actually, I just wanted to talk to you about … last night."

Lily felt like she was glowing from the inside. Not only had she just shared another kiss with Ben, but it had been a kiss with a promise for more. For a future and a solution for both of them. _Almost too bad that our hormones get in the way to really clear the air, _she mused, _but only almost, _"Seems like we're not good at talking to each other."

His grin widened and both hands pulled her closer around the waist. As he already had suspected, her light-heartedness rubbed off on him, "Well, as far as I'm concerned, we're just using a different language."

"Maybe you're right."

Ben inhaled deeply, couldn't ignore her brilliant eyes, the feel of her toned body close to his, and he had just started to lean in to steal yet another kiss from her, as a loud "BEN, WHERE ARE YOU?" hollered over to them. It was Zee's voice, one that didn't sound urgent, yet couldn't be ignored either. Ben exhaled a little frustrated. How was he supposed to get rid of this enormous tension he felt whenever he was near Lily, "Damn it," he muttered and his forehead found Lily's.

Lily couldn't know it, but Ben felt exactly like her. As she saw him leaning in for another kiss, she had closed her eyes in anticipation. But Zee calling out for him had brought a sudden ending to their time together, "It sucks being the boss, right?!" She teased carefully and lingered in the moment, of him standing tall over her, having her in his arms.

He chuckled looked down into her eyes and kissed her lips briefly, "You have no idea."

Lily beamed at him again, suddenly afraid her heart would do double flips inside her chest, as he stroked the side of her face tenderly.

"Can we definitely get back to this later?!" He asked with a suppressed desperation in his voice.

"Please," Lily replied and with another, more thorough kiss, Ben was gone. Lily sighed happily. _Why now? In the middle of the jungle? _She wished herself back to the clinic, to her normal life here in Colombia … and for the search of this polluted gold mine to be over. The thoughts about Ben seemed to occupy her whole mind – and she knew that this wasn't the best condition for setting out into the jungle again.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment, if you like. Please excuse any vocab, spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes.

Take care, K.

* * *

*** Spanish translations and additional info in Chapter 13:**

**¡Por el amor de Dios!** – "For the love of God!" Charlie uses this sentence as he wakes up to the smell of pancakes.

**El panqueque huele magnÍfico! ** - "The pancake smells wonderful!" Also Charlie's words as he comments on the wonderful smelling pancakes.

**¡Buenas dÍas! ** - "Good day"

**Venido adentro, por favour!** – "Come in, please!" The shaman wants the doctors to enter the assembly hut.

**el verdor ** - "The green one", referring to the polluted river.

**Si, si, si** – "yes, yes, yes"


	14. Author's Note

Just a quick note – since I've received so many private messages and or reviews fort he story:

First of all, it's not dead … but: I am in South America at the moment, meaning it is hard to come by internet all the time, plus I am travelling around, so I do not have lots of time to write. You'll simply have to bear with me and the fact that it might take some time until you'll see another chapter update. Sorry, but thanks for all the kind words.

Kat


End file.
